Season of the Lie
by Anadabyel
Summary: A desperate and beautiful young woman is about to jump to her death  off a bridge to the icy water 100 feet below near Forks...what a waste. Dark Cullen Brothers. Death of a main character AU/Vamps/Human/OOC/Dark/Lots of evil stuff
1. Chapter 1 Lying Season

This is gonna be a dark one...A desperate and beautiful young woman is about to jump to her death off a bridge to the icy water 100 feet below near Forks...what a waste. Dark Cullen Brothers.

Chapter 1 - Season of the Lie

**EPOV**

My brothers and I were walking through the wilderness from our father's home outside of Forks.

We were supposed to be hunting for animals. That is what Carlisle wanted. He demanded the three of us live on animal blood instead of our mainstay, human blood.

It was cruel really.

Carlisle just wanted to be able to fuck his nurses at the hospital so he had to maintain a certain lifestyle. A coven stays together always and Carlisle was the leader of our coven. So we followed his lead.

We, being me and my brothers, Jasper and Emmett made up this coven. No they aren't really my brothers. We just live as a family.

Jasper is a vampire almost as old as Carlisle, but he was changed when he was only 19 so he remains young looking. He was what the girls called a "cowboy". He had his blond hair and western wear, but he really just rode the girls like they were livestock. Emmett is my other brother, who was changed by Carlisle himself after a bear attack. He was seen as the nice one of the three of us, because of his teddy bear like appearance, although he's huge. Never mind that he enjoyed ripping girls apart from the inside out.

Then there is me. My name is Edward. I am considered the gorgeous one. God I hate teenage girls. Also it is widely assumed by the humans that I am gay. That most definitely isn't true. I get my pussy away from town. That way if I get a little too rough, well the good men and women of our great town aren't quite as scared.

A coven of four men did look a bit conspicuous. So Carlisle had us pretend to be his adopted high school aged sons. What a fucking nightmare. High school over and over again. The sex with teenage girls was the only plus. Sometimes we were able to feed off of them. That was incredible. But it also got tricky. These little girls usually had family that cared. I have no idea why, but they did. So we always had to let them go after we were done.

I got too rough with a local girl once. Now we are living in the tiny town of Forks instead of Alaska. It was pathetic of me, as Carlisle and my brothers told me repeatedly. Jesus, I was hungry. Months of deer I mean come on it is like a human eating only oatmeal three times a day and then is suddenly offered a filet mignon. So I fucked up. I just forgot she was a daughter of one of Carlisle's coworkers and everyone knew I was taking the girl to a dance. C'est la vie. She shouldn't have offered to give me a blow job.

It wasn't like Jasper and Emmett didn't fuck up repeatedly themselves. Jasper attacked a freshman in a cafeteria one year at the high school in upstate New York. Emmett called in a bomb threat to the business down the street putting the school in lockdown. Then we had to start altering every one of the staff and children's memories. That was way too time consuming. Emmett and I gave him a great ass whipping for that.

Emmett went after a woman in her backyard while she was hanging out her laundry. He sucked her dry before he even realized there was a baby in the house crying out for the woman. We had to wait and make sure someone stopped by so nothing would happen to the baby. Ridiculous.

Luckily we hadn't messed up since we arrived here so we haven't aroused any suspension. We've been good for the past three years.

Carlisle gave us the cottage across the river from our home here, to do with as we pleased. And Jasper and Emmett pleased themselves with many high school girls that would let them fuck them raw and go home crying. Why they didn't tell each other about their little dates with us we have never found out. I got mine from Port Angeles' private Catholic school. Catholic girls seem to like it rough.

The over used pain seekers just kept coming back for more.

The upstairs of the cottage was unassuming and innocent enough but it was the basement we turned into a den of horror. Chains hung ominously from the ceiling, cabinets filled every extreme sex toy we could find, and of course there was a cage near the far wall. You could see it easily from the stairs.

The cage was just that, or I guess maybe an over-sized kennel.

When my brothers and I could no longer stand the animal diet we found ourselves something a little more to our liking.

We preferred human females but if necessary we went with whatever we could get.

Never children. We aren't monsters after all.

And now we are standing here at the end of the bridge watching a young woman writing something in a composition notebook, sitting on the rail looking over the water, sobbing.

"She's depressed. She is going to kill herself." Jasper said as he read her emotions. Oh, by the way he can read and manipulate emotions of anyone, human or vampire. "She's so alone."

Jasper and Emmett looked to me. I can read minds but I was getting nothing off of her.

"She's a blank." I breathed. "How refreshing."

"Pretty. Nice tits." Emmett said. Emmett has no power. Except the ability to charm a young woman out of her clothes faster than both Jasper and myself.

Jasper and I took a closer look at the girls' profile. She did have a lovely figure. We looked back at one another.

"We promised Carlisle no more humans until we move after graduation." Jasper said feeling both Emmett and I and our instant lust for the crying female.

"She's gonna kill herself anyway. Look. She's writing a note. Carlisle won't even know." Emmett tried to reason with our empathetic brother.

Jasper was the one that killed our victims quickly. Their pain and sorrow drove him mad at times. Emmett and I would always like to play with our food a little longer.

The pretty girl finished her note and threw the notebook and the pen on the ground behind her where the items landed quietly on the bridge's wood base. She stood up and brushed her cheeks from her tears.

The crying girl was about to jump. _What a waste of pure beauty. _ I thought to myself.

And then she stepped...

"Get her." Jasper said quickly. "She had regret at the last moment." He thought to me.

I was the fastest and I was able to grab her arm as her feet left the railing. I heard a pop and I knew that I had pulled her shoulder out of the socket and she was crying out in pain.

I pulled her up to face me and I was instantly met with a scent that was delectable. She was begging for death at every turn. Jasper and Emmett grabbed the girl from me when they saw my reaction.

I could hear their thoughts immediately. "Jesus, you think you are gonna get all of her?" Emmett said with a little smirk.

"Pull it together, Edward." Jasper thought with a hint of disgust.

The girl began to scream in pain because of her dislocated arm and the screeching immediately made all three of us instantly very tense. Jasper did the right thing by immediately pushing lethargy on her as she slumped in his arms with instant exhaustion.

Emmett had already gone to the girl's car and grabbed her purse.

"Maybe we should leave the purse." I said.

"No, someone would have gone through her car by the time the cops found it. I got a couple CD's too. She's got good taste in music." He began searching through her handbag looking for identification.

"Oh damn, she's the police chiefs daughter." Emmett said.

"How do you know?"Jasper asked while he carried the small woman bridal style. He held her close to his chest as if he were protecting her.

"Pictures. This little beauty is Isabella M. Swan. Age 20. She is currently a student at Berkley. Oh, she's a smart girl. She is without birth control but I would venture to say that doesn't mean shit because look at her, there is no way she is a virgin." The three of us laughed.

"We can't keep her." I said.

Both Jasper and Emmett looked at me like I was insane.

"Why not?" Jasper demanded.

"She's a local and a cop's daughter."

"Isabella is not a local and everyone will think her body was swept away in the current. She is the perfect little pet for us." Emmett said. "In fact I think we can keep this one for awhile. I mean when are we going to try out that syndrome bullshit you guys are always yapping about?"

Stockholm Syndrome.

Jasper and I had discussed it frequently. An easy way to get a human to stay with us for an extended period of time. It only happened in approximately 27% of all victims that are held against their will.

It was a difficult process. First the individual must be completely isolated and then all of their personality traits would be stripped as the perpetrators forced the victim to only side with them. The victim must believe that their very mortality rests in the attacker's hands and they need to align themselves with said attackers.

"How long does it take anyway?" Emmett asked pulling me from my reverie.

"It only took five days when it happened in 1973. I think it took a couple weeks for Patty Hersh. But she was raped repeatedly in a closet." Rape is such a filthy crime.

"I will not rape her. She has to end up wanting us." Jasper said emphatically.

"Of course. We would never rape her, Jasper. I would never be party to that either. Remember if she gets Stockholm she will fall in love with us." I told him.

"Well Miss Swan, this was your lucky day." Jasper said to the woman lying in arms.

She was exquisite. Long dark brown hair that reached her waist, pale skin, full puffy pink lips, and a lovely figure...

"We better fix her arm." Emmett said.

"When we get her back to the cottage. That will be her first lesson in pain." I said quietly.

"So we're agreed, she will be all of ours?" Jasper asked.

"Absolutely. Maybe we will actually get a mate out of this." Emmett said sadly.

He had thought he had found his mate in a lovely blond who had the personality of a wet alley cat. She was horrible. But Emmett adored her. Her name was Rosalie, she was one of Carlisle's nurses when we lived in Chicago. Rosalie thought Emmett was adorable but she also thought he was too young. She had no idea he was actually 21 forever. She ended up being raped and beaten to death by her fiancée and his friends a few days before their wedding.

Emmett was furious and went on a killing spree throughout Chicago. He ended up slaughtering all of Rosalie's assailants and a few others. That was 50 years ago and Emmett still mourns Rosalie's untimely and ruthless death.

A similar event happened to Carlisle and his love. Esme was a pregnant patient of his who was being abused by her husband. He had watched over her during her recovery and even tried to convince Esme to leave her husband. Then Carlisle watched as she was brought back into the hospital only weeks later after losing her premature son, she had committed suicide. He was devastated that he hadn't tried harder for her. He refused to even consider looking for mate again.

Jasper had been with a number of women after his change but the one that changed him was his reason for hating most of the fairer sex. Maria was a wonderful vampire but a disgusting woman. She used him like a toy and devastated his male psyche for a time. Jasper was a woman hater for quite a while after her. Just recently he started being less aggravated towards females. But the way Jasper was caring for this Swan girl in his arms was slightly remarkable. He looked at her with dare I say a look of genuine concern.

"Jasper, what are you feeling off of her?" I asked as we walked quickly through the woods to our cottage.

"She's been hurt so badly. Poor little girl." He said staring at her.

"You know if you go all pussy before we even get her to the cottage. She won't be with us for long." Emmett quipped. He had noticed Jasper's fascination as well.

"I just think we should be careful. She's quite delicate." Jasper answered as if he were enchanted by the unconscious woman.

"The cruelty will only last a few days, Jasper. You know that. We've already discussed this sort of thing. It's only so the captive won't leave us." I reiterated gently.

Who knew Jasper would be the softy out of the three of us.

Jasper nodded as we neared the clearing that lead to dense grouping of trees and foliage that lead to our cottage.

"I know you're right. If this experiment is going to work we must follow correct protocol." Jasper said quietly.

Emmett and I both nodded.

**JPOV**

I had never had such an instant connection with anyone. Most certainly not a human.

This girl smelled amazing truly, but it was her emotions that brought me to my knees.

She was heartbroken in the worst way. I had felt that at one point as well after Maria had discarded me.

The tears that she lost were nothing in comparison to her loss of heart and soul. She was devastated.

I knew Emmett was right. If we were ever going to do this experiment there would never be an opportunity like this again.

The circumstances were perfect. A lone woman, in dire straits without witnesses and she left her own alibi for us. The suicide note.

I was a cruel son of a bitch but I couldn't bring myself to find the hate I usually had for females while I held this heartbroken creature in my arms.

She was a true tragedy.

Whatever had happened to her to make her want to end her life and now the three of us finding her. She was already destroyed mentally. Now we were going to break her beyond recognition, in both body and spirit. Guilt was creeping in my dead heart already.

Edward was right as well. We aren't exactly the best dates a girl could get. We had to play this correctly. We had all been lonely and wanting a mate, someone to have a real loving companionship with. This could fail miserably.

Humans aren't known being open to change and most definitely not the idea of dating three men or multiple mythical vampire.

Finding a companion could not happen with the rules that Carlisle had forced on us anyway.

We could not expose ourselves for what we were. We all had to act as though we were children. The coven must never separate. Nomadic lone vampires did not last long. The usually went insane and exposed themselves making our ruler pay a visit. There was nothing worse than those pompous assholes coming for a visit from Italy.

Why did we have to mate with the same female? Who knows, ask Carlisle. The pompous man was forcing us to do this.

I personally thought he wanted to keep the coven small, so we would remain more inconspicuous. But still it was just another road block that man put in front of us. Just because he lost is true love. My god the man never talked to her outside of the hospital. It wasn't like Esme knew Carlisle was in love with her. Fool.

So my brothers and I, oh let me rephrase that Edward and myself, Emmett got bored after a few minutes and went hunting when we started researching ways to get a female to accept us as her mate.

There really hadn't been extensive research on how to catch a girl and keep her for the lonely vampire on Google.

When we came across Stockholm Syndrome, well it was perfect. And that was over twenty years ago. So how could we pass up this opportunity?

Isabella's first days would be difficult. I had to prepare myself for her onslaught of emotions. She would be having a pendulum effect. Because we had to go from acting cruel and frightening her to comforting her and protective.

Just thinking about this process was giving me a headache.

We reached the cottage just as dawn was breaking. It was odd that the three of us took our time walking. I hadn't even noticed until we reached the front door. We could have run and gotten back to the cottage in half the time.

Contemplative. Yes, that is what we were. This was going to be difficult. Not because we didn't enjoy terrifying humans, oh on the contrary, that was wonderfully fulfilling. But we were about to emotionally torture our possible future mate. How would we ever forgive ourselves, even if she were to forgive us?

**EMPOV**

I was just bored and horny.

Isabella is really cute.

The plan would either work or it wouldn't. If it did we had a hot looking little woman to play house with, if it didn't me and my brothers would have a nice warm meal.

Survival of the fittest. Sorry people. We win. Vampires will always win.

Jasper and Edward both seemed "into" the unconscious woman who was laying on our couch. They both kept making an effort to touch her in some way which I thought was interesting.

She was definitely pretty. I had always preferred blonds however, but this girl was lovely none the less.

I took note of Isabella's appearance. She was a mess. The shirt she was wearing was ripped open and her bra was easily seen. Her jeans were filthy and she had lost a shoe. Her long dark hair was messy, but her face was that of an innocent angel.

It really is heartless what we were about to do. But then again none of us have a beating heart anymore anyway.

I decided to pop her shoulder back in the socket before she woke. It would be cruel to cause her that pain as well.

Edward and Jasper both watched, but neither argued with what I was doing. We aren't cruel men. How were we going to do this?

After a few minutes watching her unconscious form we looked at one another.

"Isabella will need human items. Her clothes are a mess and she will need to eat eventually." Edward must have noticed her clothing as well.

"She will need bath items and feminine hygiene products as well." Jasper said.

I looked up and saw that they were both looking at me.

"What? Am I the personal shopper?"

"No. We think you should be the secret weapon." Edward smirked. "When Isabella awakens, she will be terrorized by Jasper and myself. But when you come in, you could try to start the trust aspect."

"Oh come on! Who is going to believe I am the nice guy?" I sat back in the chair and harrumphed.

"All females think that, Emmett." Jasper said quietly.

"Yes. It's the dimples." Edward agreed.

I got up and walked into the tiny kitchen that housed nothing necessary for a kitchen. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"What do I need to buy?"

"Clothing, including under garments. She will need toiletries...follow a woman around and buy what she buys." Edward said obviously getting as annoyed as I felt.

I went over to where Isabella still lay asleep on the couch and flipped the tags on her shirt and made guess as to the size on her jeans. She was short but definitely curvy in the right places.

I left the cottage without another word to my brothers and headed in the direction of the main house.

I arrived in a minute and was met with Carlisle in the garage.

"Emmett, where are your brothers?"

"Ah...they are at the cottage."

"Oh no. You guys haven't killed another human have you?"

_Not yet._

"God Carlisle don't you think we have any self restraint?"

He looked at me with an air of superiority. No he definitely didn't think we had any self restraint. Well he'd be correct.

"Yeah, I know Carlisle. We're just uncontrollable kids! Gotta go. Bye." I got into my Jeep and took off for the only "all in one store" I knew about.

I had no idea what I was doing so I figured as I was walking into the double doors of this shopping establishment I would heed Edward's advice and follow a woman around.

I saw a short dirty blond walking to the cosmetics area, so I followed her. I figured getting the toiletries and other female necessities would be wise before I went to the grocery side of the store.

The woman I was stalking was a blond and not a very attractive one so I went for different colors of make-up than she did, as Isabella really didn't much makeup but she would probably like some once she accepted us.

The blond thankfully went into an isle with female hygiene items. So here I followed her lead on everything. Tampons. Then soaps, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. Then finally I grabbed a brush that was on sale on an end isle.

I followed the blond further into the store to the lingerie. I grabbed as many bras and panty sets that I thought would be necessary. It wasn't like we couldn't come back. No I would never shop for Isabella again in an establishment like this. No I would go to Victoria's Secret once things became physical I felt. It was important. I knew my brothers would agree with that decision.

I sauntered over to the clothing area after losing the dirty blond and found items that were similar to what Isabella was already wearing. We would want her comfortable.

I found a lovely white sun dress as well. I thought with Isabella's pale coloring and dark hair she would look breathtaking in it, so I threw that in the cart as well.

Finally, I made my way over to the produce and began picking out fruit for our mate in training.

I noticed a woman looking at me from the tomatoes and when our eyes locked she smiled and giggled.

Huh? Well this could definitely offer something different.

One human loss to help Isabella with her decision.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Jasper's number.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked. I heard a faint scream in the distance. Isabella must have woken up. The process was beginning.

"What if I brought something home to speed the process along?"

Jasper chuckled. "That sounds great. I really don't think she is going to take long to break. She's terrified. Edward is doing his worst." I knew that Jasper was actually suffering from the young woman's pain as well.

"Is she quaking with fear?" I asked almost giving myself an erection.

"Well she vomited after only about ten minutes of us terrorizing her, so I would say yes." Jasper said.

Another scream and a plea of mercy.

"Well, well, well. She is already begging. I need to get home and help."

"So what kind of surprise are you bringing?"

I looked at my watch it was 10:30. "Brunch."


	2. Chapter 2 Doll Parts

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

_My beta is Mynxi...you rock. The poem Nobody's Baby is by the lovely Cindy...you made me cry. Marybell put her stamp of approval...you make me chuckle. I love you guys!_

Season of the Lie

Chapter 2 Doll Parts

BPOV

The sound of silence can be overwhelming.

I groaned and brought my hand to the back of my head.

I was on my back on a hard cold floor. I wasn't in pain, but the cold of the floor made my body ache.

"Am I dead?" I murmured.

I knew Heaven wasn't a possibility because of the choice I had taken. I remembered sitting on the bridge, writing a note. My intention was to jump into the icy water below and end my suffering.

It was the cowards' way out and I was a coward.

Six months ago I had been happy. I was in the middle of my sophomore year at Berkley and I was in love.

James Harris had been my dream guy. Two years older than me, shoulder length blond hair, green eyes, and a devastating smile. He was smart and funny. He was helpful and kind. I was in love with him after only two dates.

He took my virginity and my heart. And after starting my sophomore year only six months living together James killed my soul.

When I found out I was pregnant while I was off for Summer break I thought my life was over. I had been throwing up every morning, afternoon, and night. My father was devastated after I got back from the women's clinic. I ran up to my childhood bedroom to call James. I told him while I was sobbing into the receiver and he listened.

James was kind and actually excited about the baby. He was back home in Maryland and promised he would be in Washington soon to see me and make sure I was alright.

When James arrived at my house, he went directly for my mid section and kissed my stomach.

"You want the baby?" I asked him, shocked.

"God yes, Bella! Don't you?"

I didn't know how to answer his question. All I had thought about after I found out was how my life was over. I was only nineteen, he was twenty-one. I was a kid, what did I know about being a mother. My mother hadn't been there for me. She left when I was a child. What did I have to compare it to?

By the time I went back to California, James had already found us an apartment. He was so excited about the baby, he couldn't contain himself.

Living with James felt like playing house. I had a feeling it wasn't real. My head was light and my stomach sour. It wasn't morning sickness. I stopped getting sick once I was into my second trimester.

It wasn't being pregnant, because I felt fine when James wasn't near me.

I had been so sure I was in love with him, and I knew then that I was wrong.

My girth increased slowly, but my feelings of dread grew quickly. James was feeling my apprehension and it was grating on him as well. After my twentieth birthday I was becoming increasingly despondent and depressed. The only thing that made me smile was when I felt the baby kick. But I only smiled about it when James wasn't home.

James watched me like a hawk. Finally he got fed up.

"What is wrong with you?" James asked me one night after I got home from class.

I stared at him blankly. I knew exactly what was wrong with me. I was terrified of my life.

I didn't know if I would be a good mother.

My mother didn't even want me. She left when I was only five years old she ran away with another man. My father raised me on his own.

"You know what Bella? If you don't want the baby that's fine. I'll raise him."

_Him?_ How does he know the baby is a boy? I do love my baby! I do! I didn't yell. I asked a stupid question instead.

"How do you know it's a boy?" It was like my brain didn't work anymore.

"I don't. Jesus Bella! I want the baby. I can tell by the way you're acting that you don't!" James was getting angry.

James was wrong. I loved the baby. I was just scared.

He threw a few more barbs my way and finally I started to get angry and yell back.

"Don't you dare say I don't my baby! You have no idea what I am feeling!" A sharp pain from deep inside me. I ignored it.

James left the apartment because I was standing up for myself. I was angry.

I went to bed. The pregnancy and the argument had taken all of my energy.

James came home a few hours later and got into bed with me. He smelled of cigarettes and booze. The smell made me nauseous. But I didn't get sick. I also didn't feel the baby kick.

The pain started in my abdomen again a few hours later. It was so much worse. I woke up to a piercing spasm. The tears were immediate. I woke James and told him what was happening.

He carried me to his truck, both of us still in our pajamas.

My sobbing, and he was whispering for me to calm down and that everything would be alright. He was lying. I didn't think he knew it.

After I was placed inside James' Black Toyota pick-up, he ran back up to our apartment to grab my purse which held my insurance information.

He ran back down and got into his truck. "Bella! Your side of the bed was covered in blood."

I let out a squeak as we stared at each other.

I was losing the baby. The pain never let up but this realization made me grab my stomach and begin to silently pray.

"I'm so sorry little baby." I told my swollen belly.

But James was angry.

"Did you do anything, Bella?" James was desperate for answers. He also would need a place to put the blame. _I hadn't cared enough about our baby and that was why I was losing it. _At least that is what I knew he was thinking.

"I'm so sorry James!"

"Did you do anything? Did you hurt yourself or try to hurt my baby?" He sounded desperate. As desperate I felt.

_My baby._ This was my baby too!

I was rushed into surgery as soon as the emergency room doctor looked at me.

Once I was in recovery the nurse and doctor explained what happened.

The placenta had detached from my uterine wall, and my son's umbilical cord had somehow found it's was around his neck. My son died from suffocation inside of me. The one place he should have been safe. I couldn't keep my child safe.

"Sweetie. There was nothing that could have been done. This was all just a freak accident." The nurse looked at me with sympathy. "You can always have more children."

_More children! Was she insane? I was obviously not meant to have a child._

James was devastated. Completely inconsolable.

Three days after I was released from the hospital and two days after we had our son _Joshua _was cremated, James told me exactly what he thought of me.

"How could you not know? Didn't you wonder why Joshua wasn't moving?"

I shook my head and screamed into the pillow. "He was my son too! I never wanted anything bad to happen to Joshua."

"You never wanted the baby!" James' voice carried through our bedroom. My ears were ringing for from the sheer volume of his scream. "You killed him Bella!"

One month. Neither one of spoke again. Our son's urn set in our bedroom on top of the dresser. Looking down on us while we slept. I had failed him. I failed them both.

James left the apartment on Friday afternoon for class. I packed up my belongings, including Joshua's urn and walked to my car.

I drove all night. Driving to my father's house in Washington.

I pulled over outside of Forks, on the bridge my father used to take me to when I was a little girl. We used to throw rocks and talk.

I looked back at the urn that held my son's remains settled in the backseat of the car. I had placed it in between two pillows so it wouldn't be jostled while I drove.

I needed to go home. But I didn't have a home anymore and I was scared.

I never got to see my son. Did he look like me or James? Would he have had James green eyes or my brown? Was he a blond or brunette? My heart hurt not having these answers.

I would have given anything to hold him just once.

I got out of my car and thought about all of my failures as I looked at the river below.

I was twenty years old. I was a college drop out. My own mother didn't want me. The man I thought I loved was convinced I killed our son. My son. I was a failure. Joshua would have been the one thing I could have done right. He deserved a good life. I deserved nothing.

I got out a composition notebook and started saying goodbye. To my father, to James, to Joshua. I thought about jumping with Joshua's urn into the water. But James wouldn't have anything of our son. I left it in the back seat kissing the top of it. That was the only kiss I was ever able to give my son.

I wrote a poem that would hopefully explain my plight. If nothing else it was a release to write it.

_Nobody's Baby...Grey clouds encompass my soul. _

_Misery foreshadows as the darkness takes hold. _

_My life is but a small price for all the sadness I have caused. _

_The life of my child in my hands never to hold. _

_The sun no longer shines for me. _

_I embrace the darkness and into the unknown I commit my soul._

After I finished writing I threw the composition notebook behind me by my car's back tire.

I wiped my face of tears and stood up.

When I woke up I knew I was in a basement. The ceiling seemed very low. It was so dark, I felt like I was being suffocated by the darkness. I was in another enclosure inside the basement. It was barely big enough to hold a large dog.

_Where am I?_

I remember the water, the notebook, the pain in my arm. My scream. Faces? Then I saw and felt nothing.

I heard at least two sets of foot falls moving quickly above me. Finally I heard a creaking door opening or closing and saw a light shining through from that door, two male forms in silhouette were coming down a large set of stairs.

In an instant I looked around from using what little light there was to see chains and manacles hanging from the ceiling.

My heartbeat quickened. The increased blood flow was making me light headed.

With the little bit of light I saw where I was. I was in a small cage like enclosure. Chicken wire? I touched it, no it was not pliable at all. A pain pierced through my fingers where I pushed on the wire. I looked quickly at my digits that were filleted. I was bleeding. It was razor wire.

Outside of the wire, I could see there was a great deal of room. I could also see a table and a cabinet.

Suddenly the scuffling of feet stopped nearby and I heard a growling.

A large weight hit the enclosure I was sitting in and I was thrown backwards by the pressure. I could feel the razors cutting my skin.

I screamed in terror.

Metal from what was probably a lock was being played with and then I heard a melodic male voice.

"Don't go in there. We all need to be together when we make that decision."

Then I heard frantic breathing then another beautiful man's voice. "Jesus Christ! Do you smell that?" It was almost a whisper.

I whimpered. I was terrified. All I could see were the outlines of their hair and shoulders.

Men. Tall. Muscles. Huge.

I had been kidnapped. I was being held in a cage that was covered in razor wire.

"Yes. I smell it. It's amazing." The first male voice responded quietly. "Because she's been cut we can not go in there. Just let go of it Edward."

One was named Edward. But he was the one that wanted to come in here. What would he do? My mind was racing. He would kill me. Most likely rape me. Maybe both. I was a prisoner.

A clank came from outside my enclosure. The lock being abandoned?

Suddenly my cage was my protection. Although I was bleeding and trapped, this was keeping me _safe_ from the men who put me here.

Should I say anything? Should I ask them who they are? What do they want from me?

No. I couldn't say anything to them.

Footsteps started moving away from me. Then, I _felt_ a set of eyes looking at me. Kneeling. Looking directly at me. It was almost pitch black in here. But I could feel the eyes, assessing me. I curled in on myself tighter. Bringing my knees to my chin and pushing my head below my knee caps.

"Why are you hiding pretty girl?" The beautiful first voice asked me. His voice was sweet but menacing. My heart skipped a few beats in terror. With my blood pulsing through my veins a cold came over my skin and finally I realized I was sweating. The cool air in this damp basement had a slight breeze running through it.

"Issssaaabbbelllllaaaaa." The voice that belonged to my unknown abductor terrifying me. I put my hands over my mouth and kept my head down. He said my name again, making the word sound sinister and the mocking shrill of his voice made me scream. I was able to muffle it with my hands.

Hushed but erratic breathing surrounded me. Then I realized it was mine. I couldn't hear them. My abductors. I remember the one telling "Edward" they would have to decide together what happened to me. Which meant there was more than the two. Of them, how many were there? Three? Four? God, I was beginning to hyperventilate. I felt bile rise in my throat and I turned to vomit.

The T-Mobile song indicated a ringing cell phone.

The one that said my name got up from watching me and I heard him answer his phone. I heard him start to mumble into the phone and walk upstairs so quickly I almost didn't see him go into the pale light from the second floor.

"Can we call you Bella? Or Izzy?" A voice came from the shadows. But it was almost like a whisper.

I gasped.

Silence.

"Answer me." He spoke again.

"Please..."

"Please? Are you going to beg now?" There was a smile on his lips. I couldn't see it, but I could hear it.

"Why are you doing this?"

A deep breath and then a shudder.

"Because we can."

My heart sunk and suddenly I was furious. How dare he say this to me. The rage began to bubble up inside me. Starting at my stomach and moving into my chest. As it gained speed through my throat I wailed at the top of my lungs, no particular word. All my terror and all my anger filled this chasm of horror I was trapped in.

The cage I was in, suddenly started shaking and swinging as if I were in the air. I had no balance and I whimpered.

"Oh God please..." I yelled in fright.

"You will stop screaming. Now! You will do as _we _say. Now! Isabella. You belong to us. No one will save you. DO you understand?"

I started to shiver. My hot tears streamed down my cheeks constantly.

"Answer me, Isabella."

In defeat, I accepted my fate. I would probably die today. I had wanted to die on the bridge. They were just going to make me a victim first. I could hide in my mind. They couldn't touch me there.

My cage was thrown on the floor knocking me around causing my bare foot to hit the razor wire slicing it open like my finger before.

I heard another growl and a face pushed into the wire. The face was human but looked somehow looked like a vicious animal trying to attack me.

"Dammit Edward!" The other one started down the stairs and began yelling. "Get the fuck away from her!"

"Jasper...there is so much blood..." This is my nightmare.

"Go upstairs!"

I was in absolute shock from the face that I had seen that I had forgotten I was in pain.

"I'm going to turn on the over-head light. Close your eyes." The voice that saved me, in a sense, said.

I did as I was instructed and felt the electricity in the air and the instant hum of the florescent lights.

My cage was suddenly moving. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a head of soft blond curly hair and my safe haven being carried and put on the table I saw in the middle of the room earlier.

Finally he looked at me. His eyes were a slight golden color with a hint of orange. I was too terrified to speak.

"Isabella. I need to open the door to treat your foot. Are you going to try anything stupid?"

I shook my head answering his question.

The man, who I thought was named Jasper opened the cage and brought my injured foot out. His skin was ice cold. I pulled my foot back because of the temperature. His eyes burned into mine with anger. He grabbed my foot forcefully back to him.

He poured stilled water on my foot and dried it. The water that dripped on the floor echoed. He took a small yellow tube out of the bag and squeezed some the contents on his finger. He put the sav on my wound and covered it with gauze.

"How does that feel? Does it still hurt?"

I shook my head.

"So it's okay?"

"Yes." I said in a whisper. I didn't want him to get angry with me like the other one had.

Footfalls sounded above us and a yell for "Jasper". The other one wanted Jasper upstairs.

Jasper pushed my foot back into the cage and closed the small door, locking it with the pad lock.

"Emmett has something for us." The voice came from upstairs with a sinister laugh.

Jasper looked at me. His face showing no emotion at all. As if he were void of emotion.

Quickly he turned away from me, hitting the light switch off and ran upstairs, slamming the door behind him.

I heard a door open, a woman scream, and then the door slam.

Suddenly I was not alone in this nightmare. I huddled in on myself listening to the woman scream and laughter from my captors. My cage still sat on the table where Jasper had left me.

A loud thud came down on the floor directly above me.

A sliding sound.

Then the door opened again. This time I saw three shadows, and one of them was carrying a large object.

I got a terrifying feeling that I wasn't going to be alone in the basement anymore.

**AN- James isn't a bad guy. There was already enough bad guys in this story.**

**So do you guys think I should stop? Hate it? Like it? Review and I will give you a cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3 Alive

**Disclaimer- I do not own TTS and no monies have made it to my bank account. So I guess I can just suck it.**

**Mynxi beta'd this. So here we go.**

Chapter 3 Black Hole Sun (this one is by Copeland, it's creepier)

JPOV

Edward was really taking this scaring Isabella to the extreme. He said her blood smelled amazing. I understand that, but aren't we supposed to keep her alive?

"Can you not keep your shit in check?" I asked him. I was becoming increasingly disgusted by his behavior.

Edward had called me upstairs while I was bandaging Isabella's injured foot.

Isabella had allowed me to care for her but not without an extreme amount of fear. I had wanted to use my power on her so badly, to get her to relax. She was terrified. Smart girl.

But it was so hard to act cruel to her while I was marinating in that heightened emotional atmosphere.

While I bandaged her foot we never detached our eyes from one another. I hoped that I had conveyed an unfeeling demeanor. But I feared she saw right through me.

Isabella's mouth was opened slightly while a tendril of hair was being sucked in and out of her mouth by her ragged breathing. She didn't seem to notice while she looked at me wide eyed and terrified.

After I finished treating Isabella I went upstairs to an amused Edward.

"Already?" Edward snickered. He looked over at me while Emmett was getting his gift out of the Jeep. She was being difficult and we could hear her muffled screams before he jumped the river.

"Already what?"

"You're developing Lima."

Lima Syndrome is the exact opposite of Stockholm Syndrome. It is when the captors align themselves with the abducted or hostage.

I wasn't developing Lima Syndrome.

"I doubt that." I said incredulously.

"Well I don't." His smile faded and he got very serious. "This will never work if you show her nothing but kindness."

"Kindness?" I practically yelled in shock. "I was tormenting her just as you were. I just didn't attack her holding enclosure and cause her physical pain!"

Just as Edward was about to answer my accusation, Emmett brought a kicking and screaming woman into the front room of the cottage. He dumped her wailing body on the chair by the window. A pillow case still covering her head.

"Thanks for the help guys. Don't worry I got it. You just hang comfy at the house." Emmett said with dripping sarcasm, while shaking his head at us in annoyance.

"God, shut her up, Jasper." Edward said as he walked out of the room.

I sent the woman lethargy to quiet her nasal screaming, and once again began to worry about the lovely girl we already had locked up in the basement.

"Jasper you have got to get tough. This isn't going to last long." Edward said from the other room.

Emmett sat down on the couch watching our conversation with indifference.

I huffed at the fact that Edward was once again rummaging through my thoughts.

"What is the problem?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper is developing Lima Syndrome!" Edward screamed like a woman.

I was becoming increasingly agitated.

"What is Lima?"

"It's when the captor cares..." I started to explain but was quickly cut off by Emmett..

"I thought we did care and that was why we were doing this. I thought this was the way to make her care." Emmett said clearly frustrated as well.

"If we are already going to have dissension how can we expect her to listen to us?" Edward asked with his arms waving around as he crossed from the entrance to the kitchen back into the kitchen.

"It isn't dissension, Edward. I can feel everything coming off of her and it is difficult to divide those emotions and detach myself. I admit I find her very attractive and I do feel sympathy for her..."

"Alright you stay up here until we get her to accept us." Edward insisted.

"No! I will not. You have injured her and she needs someone there who won't attempt to make her the main course for dinner."

Emmett looked between the two of us again and finally latched onto the conversation.

"Injured! What the hell happened?"

"I threw the cage and she sliced her foot open." Edward answered looking at the floor.

"Yes, let's blame the victim." I said with sarcasm and disgust.

Emmett stood up and ripped off the jacket he didn't need.

"Shut the hell up! Both of you. We agreed to do this. You knew it was going to drive you nuts, Jasper." He looked toward me and in warning and understanding. He turned back to Edward and continued. "But we aren't going to hurt her physically. So whatever you're doing to make her bleed needs to stop. She's already fragile right? So we'll just mess with her head a little more and see if she's cool, and then we can bring her up from the basement."

Emmett looked at both of us again. I had let up my focus on the woman that Emmett had brought in and she started to scream again.

I hit her with another shot of lethargy and we all agreed to go back down to the basement.

We could easily see Isabella in the dark as if she were in sunlight. But all she could see was shadows and movements.

This may have been what we needed to finish Isabella's terror. Our intention was to kill the woman Emmett brought to the house in front of her.

EPOV

Jasper was letting his emotions get the best of him. But then again I was letting my blood lust get the better of me.

Emmett hadn't really had any contact with Isabella while she conscious so we needed to see how he would react.

But I knew that once we had had human blood my blood lust would be better tolerated. And not at the expense of Isabella.

I was actually feeling emotional towards the terrified woman in our basement as well.

I couldn't control myself once my thirst kicked in. She was simply my prey at that point. I couldn't let that happen again. I was attached to the idea of Isabella. Not necessarily the actual woman. Just the thought of finally having a mate. One we could command and influence easily.

With it being only one woman for the three of us, I was very hopeful that Carlisle wouldn't be upset and may eventually be willing to change her for us.

Isabella already seemed to be easily controlled. She has a gentle demeanor that could be very helpful to have an ongoing relationship with the three of us. So that is already working to our advantage.

We'll be the one's that have problems with one another, since we will always want to be in her company and she will at some point need a break to be alone.

Once this is over, all three of us will fall at her feet and worship her.

I personally found Isabella an extremely attractive woman, although that is with constant tear streaks on her cheeks and puffy eyes. I was looking forward to this experiment ending and it had only just begun.

Isabella was already responding so well. She was very responsive to us and compliant when Jasper went to assisted with her injury. She could have acted ridiculous by screaming and running away. Although, I had given Jasper a hard time about his reaction towards her, that part of the experiment told us a great deal about Isabella Swan, our future mate.

I took a deep breath which I didn't need and looked to my brothers as we brought our meal and lesson for Isabella downstairs.

Isabella watched our shadows intently as we hung the new woman on the manacles from the ceiling. I could barely make out her breathing, but that strong beautiful heart gave her away.

The two women would be able to communicate but they wouldn't be able to see each other's faces.

Emmett gently moved Isabella's kennel to the South wall where she would be hidden by the shadow even with the light on and this new woman would be hanging by her arms so all Isabella could see would be feet dangling barely above the table.

Jasper spoke to Emmett and me, too quickly for Isabella or the other woman to comprehend, regarding the two women.

"Do you think they will speak to one another?"

Emmett looked at us in surprise. "Do we want them too?

"Yes." Jasper and I answered in unison.

"Why?"

"This way Isabella will understand that if she behaves she won't be killed. Jasper will be using his powers to get this one to act up."

Jasper nodded. Emmett gaped.

"These were all things we established a long time ago, Emmett. Maybe you should have contributed once in awhile." I said snidely, making Jasper and I both chuckle.

"Shut up! At least I was able to bring home a snack. You two pussies better be grateful." Emmett was upset with both of us and walked back over to Isabella.

We listened to Emmett speak quietly to Isabella. He was making her heart rate increase but I saw no movement in within the confines of her cage. Isabella was terrified, hopefully into submission.

The three of us walked back upstairs and waited to see what would happen. If they started up a dialogue with one another, which we expected, we would be able to punish them. If they didn't speak, then we would simply kill the hanging woman in front of Isabella and compel her to understand why we aren't killing her.

I smiled at my brothers as we sat down and waited. Either outcome would be good, they would both teach Isabella to behave and accept us.

Unfortunately I saw an unexpected visitor heading our way through the front window of the cottage.

EMPOV

Carlisle was here.

"What is going on out here? The school called and none of you went today." He started scolding us immediately.

"You know we aren't actually your children, Carlisle." I said leaning my head back against the back of my chair.

"I want to stay in this community for awhile, boys." He looked around and was starting to realize what was going on. "Why are there heartbeats?"

The three of us acted like we didn't know what he was talking about. We really did act like kids sometimes. I laughed inwardly.

"You three are not going to kill anymore humans! Not until you finish high school."

"Is that our graduation present?" Jasper asked with a defiant smirk.

Carlisle headed toward the basement door. The three of instantly met him there.

"You are not going down there." Edward said menacingly.

We may follow Carlisle, but him ruling every aspect of our lives has lost its annoyance and is now an aggravation, especially now that we have something to protect.

Isabella was beginning to feel like a mate already. The simple fact that she was here in our home made me believe that she already belonged to us.

Carlisle wasn't stupid enough to try and take the three of us on but he still had to talk out of his ass for a little while.

"You three are becoming more of a hindrance to our lifestyle than I ever expected. This defiant behavior must end. I understand you boys have needs, sexual and nutritional. But we cannot continue to do this locally. It is becoming known. We will be discovered."

He was pleading, but unlike every other time he came to us and talked logic, we were not giving up Isabella.

Carlisle could have the other one and figure out a way to have her committed or whatever, but our territorial behavior would not be deterred for our mate.

"Well Carlisle, we apologize for our embarrassing behavior. But we have needs that are going to be met tonight. We will clean up any mess and make sure our family is not implicated in any issues that come about from this evenings activities." Edward said clearly without hesitation to our fearless leader.

If he hadn't put so many restrictions on us, our existence would be so much easier. We didn't want to act like savages. But getting so little of what we needed and receiving the permission from him on a limited basis my brothers and I would simply play on our baser impulses and predatory instincts.

When Jasper and Edward had first explained Stockholm Syndrome and what it entailed, I was skeptical about it. But with their assurances of its success and what we would get in the end, I was excited and waited for the opportunity to present itself.

So Carlisle needed to shut the hell up so we could get what we needed.

Carlisle gave an exasperated and overly dramatic sigh and finally left the cabin. He knew his days as leader were numbered.

We all relaxed immediately but our irritation was still evident on our faces.

"Why can't he just let us have some fun?" I asked.

"If he would have gotten downstairs and seen Isabella and the other one..." Jasper began in a dramatic voice.

"Well he didn't. We need to stop acting like petulant children. Isabella is our responsibility now. She is our mate. If Carlisle would have gotten down there and attempted to take her from us we would have had to end him." Edward said without emotion.

"We are going to have to leave Carlisle now." Jasper said matter-of-factly. Both Edward and I nodded our agreement with him.

Edward has already taken the living leader role of our soon to be severed coven. If we had to take Carlisle out, we had already agreed on the hierarchy. Jasper would handle strategy and I would be the muscle.

We would not be ruled by one but by all three. Carlisle's time as leader was limited. But we hoped to simply leave. We all cared about the man. He was our benevolent leader. A father figure. But he was an overly patriarchal leader that believed he was raising actual teenage boys.

We were full grown men with needs that Carlisle was denying.

All three of us had lives prior to him entering our existence; whether or not he was our creator. Carlisle was evoking actual hatred and deep phobia from the three of us. How he hadn't realized it was a mystery to my brothers and I.

We decided to stay upstairs and watch the outside of the cottage a little while longer. We all had focused our attention on Carlisle so if Isabella and the other woman had communicated we didn't know.

Then we heard it. Quite whispers of our sweet angel and the lesson. They were communicating quickly and listening for us.

Edward was smiling. He was probably listening to the other one's thoughts.

"What is she thinking?" Jasper asked.

"She thinks she can escape. Isabella has told her she doesn't think we're human. And there is no way for her to get out the kennel she's in."

"Is it nice to hear her?" I asked smiling.

"They are trying to see each other, but we had them perfectly placed." He appeared to be lost in thought listening to the conversation downstairs.

"How are we going to punish Isabella?" I asked quietly. This was the agreement. To punish Isabella if the women spoke to one another. Besides, she would have to learn what we liked, and all three of us liked it rough.

This is what we were training Isabella for.

To love us.

**AN- I am a sick sick bitch. Huh? **

**Carlisle is my nemesis, I have no idea why. I like him other people's stories tho...especially when it's J/B/C...*shrugs* It's just me. Oh yeah, Carlisle will be back to the cottage...Please leave me a review and tell me how this made you feel. =D**


	4. Chapter 4 Second Skin

Chapter 4 Animal

BPOV

The door at the top of the steps clicked shut.

They left?

My captors left the unconscious woman here with me and left.

But they weren't far. They were close by or they had super hearing.

They weren't human.

They were monsters. Beautiful sadistic monsters.

The one who cleaned up my foot was cold. His skin was ice cold. Their eyes were all a muddied rust color. And then there was that face. The face of the one called Edward that tried to get to me after my foot was cut open. The savage noise coming from his throat was guttural and terrifying.

When they had come down stairs and now there were three of them, I started to have a panic attack. Every single time they came down stairs there was one more captor to deal with. I tried to make myself small in my cage. _As if that would help. _I couldn't hide from the three men who had me here.

I wasn't even sure they were men. They were male, but as for them being human in was debatable.

This new man was huge. He was taller than the other two by a couple inches at least, and immensely muscular. They all three were over six foot but this one with the dark curly hair looked like an NFL Linebacker.

He moved my cage off the table gently and even spoke to me while the other two strung up the unconscious woman.

"Hi Isabella. I'm Emmett." His voice was weirdly kind and slightly excited. He was squatted in from of me like he was a blind date introducing himself to me sweetly instead of a kidnapper holding me in a cage.

"Those two are my brothers, Jasper and Edward. You know if you're a good girl we'll let you out of there?" He then raked his eyes up and down my body and stopped at my bandaged foot. He grimaced at that and then looked back into my eyes. "If you're a bad girl your foot won't be the only thing bleeding, it will be your whole body. Do you understand?"

I nodded excitedly in fear.

"I can't wait to hear your voice." He said quietly still staring at me intently. Strangely his voice sounded so gentle.

The other two, who I now have the confirmed names of Edward and Jasper asked Emmett to go upstairs with them.

I knew they would be listening and that the woman that they had brought down was starting to wake up would probably start talking.

She started breathing harder. My heart was beating incredibly fast and it was becoming difficult to breath.

"Oh my God! Where am I?" The woman started screaming in the dark.

My brain was begging her to be quiet. I had been quiet even when they first brought me down here. I had cried and begged a little. The first two were annoyed by the begging but my crying seemed to be tolerable.

They hadn't really spoken to me except to frighten me, but then after I cut my foot on the side of my cage the blond one named Jasper took care of it. He was being kind. I didn't believe it. He was probably preparing me for death. Maybe they needed to me to be healthy when they ate me.

_They are not human. _ My brain kept saying.

Another scream.

"Please stop. They'll come down here again!" I said as quietly as possibly in between her pants and screams.

The chains she was hanging on shifted and clanked eerily. "Who are you?"

"Please stop." I whispered.

"Jesus! Talk to me you little bitch!"

"They aren't human! You need to shut up!"

"We can get out of here." She said.

"No, we can't and you know it."

Her chains kept clanking against each other, the noise was echoing within this basement.

I heard a door slam upstairs and heavy foot falls. _God, please don't let them come back down here._ I silently prayed.

"Where are you?" The woman asked me in a whisper.

"I'm in the corner on the South wall, I think." _I am in a pet cage for crying out loud!_

I sighed loudly and shook my head in disgust, as if saying my predicament out loud somehow made it worse. I was living in Hell and this cage was somehow a safe place for me.

"Pick the lock." She whispered. _As if I hadn't thought of that._

"This cage, I'm in, has razor wire all around it. I can't pick the lock. Shut up! They can hear you!"

She struggled in her restraints, her grunting and screams were making me nauseous. I sat up on my butt bringing my legs into chest and putting my forehead on my knees. I was exhausted now.

The hanging woman kept up a constant stream of insults aimed at me and the three men upstairs. I didn't know why she blamed me.

Maybe I didn't care.

Suddenly I felt something cold. I wasn't sure if it was a touch or just a feeling.

The eeriness of my surroundings jumped ten-fold, and I felt goose bumps rise along my arms.

They were here! In the room listening to us!

My heart sank.

How long? What did this mean? Were they mad?

"Hey, can you see anything?" The woman asked.

I closed in on myself feeling my skin start to crawl.

The darkness was heavy like a sheer fog but I thought I saw movement. I may have just been looking too hard.

Rustling sound? Were they whispering?

The over head lights came on. The new light must have hurt the other woman's eyes as she screamed out.

I could see the three sets of legs in front of me. They were all facing her. And the woman was pleading. Her sad desperate voice was making me sick to my stomach. I couldn't see her but her begging was getting more pronounced and desperate.

"Please! You guys let me go now...I won't tell anyone! I promise!

"Please!"

"I have money!"

"I have a family...a daughter!"

They just stood there. Staring at her? Mocking her? Did they even hear her?

I had thought about mentioning Joshua. But I didn't want to sully his memory with this. If I had been a good mother I would still be carrying him. Loving him. I would have never left James, and we would still be in our little apartment. Awaiting his, my Joshua's arrival.

Suddenly there was more rustling and then the three sets of legs were coming towards me.

I started to shake. The memory of being pregnant wiped from me. A set of large white hands came down to the door of my cage. I watched in terror as a key was slid into the lock and then the metal binding removed while the door became ajar.

My heart rate was spiking and my skin began crawling. It felt like my body was covered in black ants. They were biting and filling their tiny bite marks on my skin with venom.

The one with the face, that horrible face, _Edward, _came into view. He leaned down and began coaxing me out. His voice gentle and kind. A direct contrast to his expression when he knocked my cage around while I sliced open my foot. And his face, he looked like an angel now.

"Isabella? Come out." Such a simple request from one of the men that were going to kill me.

I wasn't going to make it that easy for them. But I also didn't want to make them angry. Self preservation and stupidity walk a thin line.

I folded in on myself. The childhood game of _if I can't see you, you can't see me_ came to mind as I forced my head in between my knees.

"Aw, sweet Isabella. Give me your hand." A finger graced my big toe of my right foot. "Emmett forgot to get you shoes." He said wistfully.

Shoes? What the hell is he talking about?

They aren't going to kill me? Maybe?

They are going to rape me and force me to be some kind of submissive doll they can dress? I felt nauseous again.

The hanging woman screamed and rattled on her chains. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" She demanded.

They seemed to ignore her. I dared a glance through my knees and over to the side. With Edward trying to get me out of the cage the other two were facing my way as well.

Edward must have seen my movement. Or these monsters must have felt it. Emmett and Jasper were kneeling down by the side of my cage as well.

"Isabella." Emmett said quietly. "We need to show you something. We need to teach you who you are."

Tears started leaking down my face. One of my biggest fears was being raped. Something so intimate and special destroyed by a need for dominance and hatred. I always said it "Would never happen to me". But until you are faced with a horror no one knows how they will truly react.

"She's terrified." Jasper said quietly.

How did he know? Why did he care? Scratch that! Of course I was terrified!

"Isabella, you won't be harmed. We just need to show you something." Edward spoke gently again.

A weak whimper came from the other woman. That light begging sound...I watched their bodies tense. Whining and begging. The monster's hated that. I could avoid it and survive. Even if I was raped they couldn't kill my soul. Right? I could be quiet and act strong. I needed to dry my tears and take away that power from them.

They couldn't have my soul. I wouldn't allow them.

I raised my face to look directly at Edward. He seemed surprised. Raising his right hand again to me in a sign of kindness. I scooted my body to the end. To my doom.

Edward gently took my hand.

My muscles were tight and it was painful to stretch to stand. I moaned with my movements.

I felt another set of hands on my waist helping me stand. What are they doing?

"Isabella," Edward's cold breath came against the skin of my ear. "Isabella? Are you going to be a good girl?"

"We want you to be a good girl. Can you do that?" Jasper. It was Jasper standing behind me, whispering in my other ear.

I saw Emmett at the side of the basement walking towards the center of the room. Towards the woman.

I looked up to see her finally.

She was latched to chains from the ceiling. Just her arms. Her legs hung down, her feet barely skimming the table top with her tip toes.

She was wearing a peach colored skirt and a white button up blouse with pantyhose that were snagged and no shoes. Her arms straining against her restraints and her body's position caused her breasts to push against the fabric of her shirt, stressing the buttons. Her eyes were open and dilated when we caught each other's sight.

Her struggle stopped while we stared at one another.

We were both terrified but something in her eyes told me that I was better off.

I couldn't believe what I saw. What I felt from her look.

She was jealous?

I realized then that Emmett had changed his location and was now behind me as I was flanked by Jasper and Edward.

I felt the three of them looking at me. They were all so much taller even if I stood with my back straight, instead of slouching in fear like I was, they would still be staring at the top of my head.

If they were breathing I couldn't feel it.

I kept my eyes trained on her but my head down.

There was a slow movement on my left and Jasper was at my ear speaking quietly with cold words to match his breaths temperature. "We want you to see what _you_ could become if we wanted you to."

My arms were pulled behind me by Emmett, although having the strongest holding me was ludicrous. Jasper and Edward both hoped on the table and started to undo the woman's bindings as her screams of terror echoed off the walls.

I felt my body convulse, but I had no food in my system to throw up. The tiny bit of bile that rose burned my throat and the back of my tongue with heat and it's horrible taste.

"Now don't get sick just yet, Isabella. This isn't even the beginning of the party." Emmett whispered condescendingly into my ear. "We could make you dessert Pretty Girl."

My heart sunk. But my brain was on over load. The woman was stripped out of her clothing and left in just her bra and panties. Her screaming had ceased and she was quietly sniffling, simply trying to cover up her private areas that still had minimal covering.

Jasper jumped off the table and walked swiftly to the cabinet. Edward remained on the table at his full height staring at me. A long narrow object was offered to Edward while Jasper kept his own. The narrow object looked like a piece of bamboo, with its coloring and the bumps and grooves that I could see.

The woman was then pushed by Edward off the table with force. She didn't realize what was happening and wasn't able to catch herself. She landed on the floor in heap. Her adrenalin must have been coursing through her veins as she tried to quickly get up. Jasper had a handful of her hair in a matter of seconds pulling her to an upright position. He began kicking her feet apart until he was satisfied with the distance. "Don't move," he said with a booming voice directly to the side of her head.

She was going to comply with Jasper. I think she knew she was going to die. Jasper turned and looked back at me and directly into my eyes. The steel force in his gaze made my knees buckle. There was something about him that made me think military. His precision and authority was unwavering.

But it was Edward that both Jasper and Emmett seemed to look to. Although he looked younger than the other two and was impulsive, he still garnered their respect.

Emmett seemed to be the muscle. He was huge with brute like strength but also had a face of little boy.

"Mmm, this is the fun part. But wait until you see us get to the good part." Emmett practically moaned into my ear. He was holding me tighter to his chest now. I could feel his erection growing harder and pushing into my back.

Would they kill her and then me?

If I died today and not at my own hand that would mean I could see Joshua? Could I find him in Heaven. This life of mediocrity was now filled with horror and I wanted it just to be over.

I began praying that I would die today.

I looked down and started to say the Lord's Prayer in my head. But my head was brought up by a strong hand on my chin demanding I look forward. Jasper and Edward were staring at me angrily.

Tears rolling down my face like twin rivers.

Emmett's force behind me was like that of a brick wall.

Jasper and Edward backed away from one another but still slightly behind the woman.

_Smack._ Edward hit her with the bamboo cane.

She screamed and tried to cover her naked backside. A growl encased the room and the only words that I could make out were, "stay still."

_Smack_. Jasper swung and hit her on her lower back. Again she screamed and tried to cover herself.

_Smack_. Edward swung again. They were taking turns like they were practicing for T-ball.

_Smack_. Jasper swung in the same red spot as Edward causing her skin to break. Slowly the blood from the gash on her butt was trickling down. I could barely hear her screaming anymore due to the thunderous growling of our captors.

Edward swung again in one of the earlier spots from Jasper causing another gash to open, and then finally they both hit her one more time on her upper thigh, causing it to bleed.

The smell of her blood immediately made me woozy once it reached my nostrils. I must have wavered a little causing the monster behind me to notice.

Emmett leaned into the right side of my neck, "Isabella, I'm going to prop you up, because now you have to see what you don't want to become. Alright, Pretty Girl?"

I didn't respond as he propped me up on the wall next to my cage like he said he would. _I didn't want to become anything for these monsters!_

Emmett walked over to Jasper and Edward as they threw their canes on the floor in front of me.

With three huge gashes on her back side all of them took one and began lapping at the blood with their tongues.

The woman tried to bend over, from what I could only imagine was the pain. Jasper who was at the gash on her lower back put an arm around her torso, causing her to stand up straight.

Edward was at the blood oozing from her ass and he looked over at me with an evil smirk.

The woman seemed to stumble where she stood, and when I looked further down I witnessed Emmett sucking on her upper thigh and holding her leg up to make it easier for his large frame.

My head was still spinning, but I kept my eyes trained on the monsters and the woman who was being tortured.

Bile rose in my throat again and this time I was unable to stop the projection. I finally looked to the side and heaved until my already strained body was finished.

I looked back over at the horror, all three of them watching me almost in fascination.

They all reached their limit at the same time and turned to face me.

"Do you see, Isabella? This is what _they _are. But we don't want this for you." Edward said keeping that smirk on his face.

"Speak Isabella." Emmett said.

I didn't have words that I could process. I didn't understand what he meant when he said _they_.

"I can feel your confusion, Isabella. But you aren't going to be our _meal_ or our _toy_. You are meant to be our mate."

I stared at the three of them in confusion. The words that stood out were mate, meal, and toy. But I couldn't register what these men were saying to me.

"Pretty Girl, you wanna be with us don't you?" Emmett asked gently.

I started to shake uncontrollably and I started to dry heave again when the woman came out of her trance or whatever and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

But my prayer for death had stopped. I wanted to live! I would do anything they wanted! They were blood drinkers, they were cold skinned, they were vampires. I was terrified and I would submit. That woman's agony was too much to wish for.

Edward started to walk closer to me with an outstretched hand. But my tremors wouldn't stop and now I added shaking my head.

The woman started to scream again.

Edward sighed and looked back at Emmett. "Can you shut her up?"

I stopped shaking my head and saw Emmett simply walk up behind her and snap her neck.

The room was deathly quiet except for a dripping sound, which I could only assume was her now dead blood hitting the floor.

"You have two choices Bella. Let us feed from you until you're dead or become ours." Edward said gently.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why what, Sugar?" Jasper asked. _Pet names_. Both Jasper and Emmett had given me one as if I were their lover.

"Why me?"

Edward took a deep breath and smiled. He looked like he had just won a prize.

"Because you're choosing us over death. Isn't she, Jasper?"

I looked over at Jasper who had backed into the table with his legs crossed at his feet and his arms slung over each other grinning at me. "Yes, she's resigned herself. She won't try to kill herself. You won't try to escape. Will you?"

I shook my head. I wouldn't fight them. I couldn't go back into the cage, but I couldn't be beaten and then fed from, only to be murdered.

I was terrified and if making them think I was going to be their willing slave I would do it. I needed to survive. I needed to make my life count.

Edward was standing in front of me looking into my brown eyes with his red ones. He placed a hand on both of my shoulders and brought me closer to him away from the wall.

"You've chosen us and that's good, but now we have to make sure you're going to stay ours. The tests you will be given won't be easy for you to pass my Sweet Angel. But you will have to pass them all. Or your fate will be so much messier than Mrs. Stanley's there." He looked back over to the limp body that lay on the ground.

"Okay." My voice shook. I had no idea what I was verbally agreeing to. But messier than Mrs. Stanley meant more painful. I would agree to almost anything right now.

"We can let you stay out of the cage. But if we take you upstairs you can never leave the house. Eventually when we trust you we will let you go into the meadow on the North side or even the forest on the South." Suddenly his hands were in my hair. Gently stroking the strands with reverence. "But, know this Sweet Angel. We will kill you if you don't follow the rules. It won't be quick and it won't be pleasant. We'll take you every way a man can take a woman and then destroy you from the inside out. Do you understand?"

My legs buckled underneath me and I started to slip to the ground.

Edward caught me so quickly I hadn't even seen him move.

Emmett and Jasper held their positions feet away from us, but with smiles that graced both of their mouths.

Edward leaned into the side of my face and placed a soft chase kiss on my cheek bone, "Isabella?"

"I understand." I said in a shaking small voice.

"Good girl." All three said in unison to me.

**AN- Well crap. I was freaking out just writing that! They're kind of assholes, huh? Meh, whatever. Hey guess who shows up in the next chapter? **

**By the way this story isn't going to be super long. **


	5. Chapter 5 Heart Shaped Box

**I don't own Twilight or it's recognizable characters. That delight is Ms. Meyer. I just like to dirty them up a bit...or a lot.**

**Mynxi beta'd this and she was very kind...* rolls eyes * Yeah right. Lol (I added stuff after I got the chapter back, and well, if there are any mistakes and there are I am sure, those belong to me) **

Chapter 5 Heart Shaped Box 

_The boy's are talking this week_

**Edward's POV**

Isabella's expression while we whipped and finally fed on Mrs. Stanley was complete terror.

Our little doll is truly breathtaking in her fear.

Trembling shoulders.

Light sheen of sweat.

My cock was so hard. Little Isabella is gonna have to get a bit tougher. Otherwise in this state we would hurt her. Not in a good way. My brother's were just a turned on as I was for her.

Damnit though. Mrs. Stanley wasn't a very filling meal. I knew that I would have to hunt before we started playing with Isabella.

Ah Isabella. Our plan was working. She was falling under the spell, ahead of schedule.

She stood there staring at me. Her eyes held something strange and foreign in them. I cocked my head to see closer. She looked almost wicked?

I quickly shot that thought out of my head. She was far too innocent and sweet for that.

The three of us had to hunt before we …..

A test.

Isabella would have to be left alone upstairs and we would watch from a distance to see if she tried to escape. Even of she just walked out the door, we could see that as an indiscretion and punish her. I wanted to punish her just a little. Not to make her bleed. No. She wouldn't make it long if she bled but maybe to listen to her scream.

Bella's voice was a breathtaking soft soprano. Her screams would sound like music to my senses.

I was getting a hard on just thinking about it.

"Jasper, should we hunt?" I asked.

Jasper was watching Isabella intently. There was something else going on.

"What is it?"

"She's accepted her fate, but she doesn't accept us. Not at all," he answered sounding disappointed.

Damn. Her eyes don't lie. However, she is no threat. She's merely a kitten here with us.

"What else?" Emmett asked. The way we spoke was too fast and low for Isabella to comprehend.

"She hates us," Jasper stated simply. "She absolutely loathes us, because we killed Mrs. Stanley."

I was becoming agitated and the fact that I was still thirsty was not helping Isabella's chances of survival into the evening.

"Hates us? Literally hates us?" Emmett asked disappointed.

Jasper nodded quickly.

We all looked to Isabella to see a woman completely broken now looking at the floor. Tears were traveling down her face in quick streams falling to the floor with light splats. Her shoulders were shaking slightly from the weight of her sadness. Hate and sadness.

I had in the past always enjoyed a woman who looked defeated. Once they had given up the fight they were pliable, easily manipulated. Emmett enjoyed the fight, and Jasper usually just wanted them for dinner.

But none of us thought about Isabella actually hating us. She was supposed to become our mate. What had we done wrong? We failed. But why?

"Let's go upstairs. Grab Mrs. Stanley will you, Emmett?" I asked and started walking towards the steps.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with Isabella? We promised her she didn't have to go into the cage," Emmett asked me as I passed. He threw Mrs. Stanley's lifeless body over his shoulder and followed me

I looked back and saw that Isabella was now looking between Emmett and me in confusion.

I had the strangest urge to comfort her. I quickly pushed it from my mind. This was fucked up enough.

"String her up," I said dismissively, wishful that it sounded convincing to Jasper and Emmett while I continued up the stairs.

Jasper walked over to Isabella. Out of the three of us, he seemed to be the one she trusted a bit, just because he treated her when her foot was injured.

Emmett followed closely behind me mumbling about Isabella's tests and wanting to finally claim her.

We listened as Jasper clicked the chains into place and heard her heart beats increase exponentially.

"Jasper?" I asked from the top of the stairs, he looked up at me, "Lower the chains, try and make her comfortable. Alright?"

He gave me short nod, and began lowering her so she could at least kneel on the table if her legs got tired.

Emmett went to dispose of Mrs. Stanley's corpse but instead simply deposited her at the back door.

"Well this sucks! How the hell..." Emmett started bitching almost immediately.

"Shut up! I don't know. I thought this would be quick work, quite frankly. Human beings either submit or fight. What the hell is wrong with her?"

Just as I asked the question out loud, Jasper walked in from the cellar and closed the door.

"Are you leaving the light on for her?" I asked and he nodded.

I once again forgot to hide my concern for Isabella. It was obvious the three of us cared for her, we had either developed Lima or actually cared.

But still I sounded like an overly protective father. I needed to pull my shit together quickly. If it was ever necessary to take over the coven, Jasper and Emmett and finally Isabella would need a true leader. Not a pussy.

"She will submit to us Edward, but us killing Mrs. Stanley is what created the hate. If we had let her go maybe Isabella would have forgiven us. Something has happened to her recently to make her very defiant. It may have been why she was attempting suicide the other night, but now she's turning it into a power instead of a weakness," Jasper said with absolute confidence.

"So would it be better if we made her feel good?" Emmett asked.

Jasper shrugged before he seemed to have an epiphany.

"Isabella felt protected in the cage and just now when I was binding her she didn't protest, in fact she seemed very comfortable with it. Even welcoming to it."

Humans weren't complicated creatures, especially not human females. Why was Isabella so confusing?

Women wanted to be complimented, lied to about love, and would be placated. They didn't want to be locked up or bound. Well not in my experience anyway.

"Welcoming it?" I looked at Jasper with a question.

Why did this one female have to be difficult? Her fear made her beautiful but her defiance was annoying.

"Our plan is complete failure. We're just going to have to kill her," Emmett said, as if he was about to take a beloved pet to be put down.

_Drama queen._

"Why can't we just give it a little more time? She's only been here for a little over two days. We scared the shit out of her earlier, so she knows we mean business. Now we have to build up her trust. Right? I think she might be a masochist, Edward. We need look at her already needing that. She was getting wet as I bound her." Jasper said looking up at me with expectant eyes.

"Also, we haven't fed her and she hasn't used the human facilities. She might also need those things," Jasper suggested. Then he went right back to his previous musing. "What if that strengthened her a little and it could help her trust us."

Speaking directly to Jasper. "Yes, feed her. God, how stupid are we?" I chastised us. I was mostly thinking about myself being foolish, because the other two looked to me for guidance.

Emmett had already run into the kitchen to fetch some of the human food he had purchased earlier in the week. In a flash he and Jasper went downstairs to give Isabella the food and take her to use the human facilities if necessary.

I on the other and wanted to consider this new found information. This was an interesting development and something I doubt any of us had even considered. Could Isabella already know she needs this?

I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my lips at the sound of Isabella being a masochist. If she hated us that would be fine, as long as she still accepted us. Right?

**Emmett's POV**

Hearing that Isabella had developed hatred for us was devastating to me. I was growing attached to her. And not just the idea of her, I really was into her. She was adorable.

I only suggested killing her because I figured it would be the most humane thing we could do for her. She was attempting to kill herself when we first found her. The one gift we could give her for hurting her the last couple days was that.

We could have redeemed ourselves by giving her final wish to her.

Edward is a complete asshole.

But now Jasper thinks Isabella may be a natural masochist. Is that even possible?

Isabella seemed awfully innocent for liking _that_. She was so lovely and she smelled so amazingly good. My dick got hard just thinking about it. Now Jasper was talking about Isabella being aroused after he tied her up.

God, I needed to stay out of the basement right now. But we needed to feed her. She was too fragile to not care for.

Jasper and I took some food downstairs.

"Do you need to use the facilities?" I asked her.

"Facility?" She looked at me with sad eyes and spoke in a such a quiet sweet voice.

"For a human moment," I pointed toward the door at the top of the stairs. Hoping she would understand.

"Oh, the restroom? No, I'm fine. Maybe after I eat and drink something."

I could smell her.

Isabella had a distinctly feminine and beautiful scent. I wanted to take her, to claim her.

Jasper was looking at her with the same need.

Edward was right, we needed to hunt. Otherwise Isabella's immediate safety was a thing of the past.

"We're going to step out and hunt, Isabella. We will keep you down here just for the time being. Alright?" Jasper asked her.

She looked between us both and nodded.

Her innocent sad eyes held something else from just a few minutes ago. _Acceptance? Even through her hate?_

It was kind of amazing that Jasper wasn't having _any_ control issues with her.

"Why aren't you having any problems with her like Edward and I?"

He explained that Isabella could shield her emotional state from him on a regular basis, which fascinated him, but he did want her in the biblical sense of the word as well, so he wasn't going to let the monster in him take over.

There were different aspects of this woman that we all were interested in, and they weren't all about her being able to fuck us at once either. I was pretty impressed with our maturity in this situation.

What Jasper said about Bella being in the cage was true. She felt protected in a way there while she was in there. I just figured it was our cold skin and general presence was the reason she liked the safety of the cage. I could see that yesterday when I brought home Mrs. Stanley.

Isabella looked so tiny either in the cage or now on the table, but she also looked very beautiful.

It was strange how quickly I had become attached to this little human woman. I had really made a conscious decision to be a hard ass. But she was so tiny and beautiful. It was like I wanted to wrap my arms around her and protect her from the world, or more specifically Jasper and Edward.

I think the two of them will be okay. I hope so. I would hate to have to kill either one of them if Isabella got really hurt.

**Jasper's POV**

It wasn't like we ever had a hard time getting women to want us. But this process of causing Stockholm syndrome in Isabella was ridiculous. You can't force a mental disorder.

Isabella was supposed to become ours willingly, after she developed the disorder of course.

But I wasn't ready to give her up yet.

She was probably the most difficult human being I had ever been around. Her face and body language would be passive but her emotions would be off the chart, it was almost like she was having continuous psychotic breaks and then she'd be back to normal reactions again. Or oddly I would feel nothing from her at all.

I am not gonna lie I wanted to make her mine completely just because of that. _Fuck Emmett and Edward_. This crazy little woman could keep me on my toes for eternity.

But I also knew that would be signing my death warrant. Emmett was convinced of our plan and Edward was just a plain possessive asshole...never-mind I was too. But at least Edward wanted to share her.

I needed to get over my possessiveness. She would be all of ours. That was the bottom line.

Isabella's heart rate actually started to calm once I got her bound.

Her knees rested on the table and she kneeled in a beautiful submissive pose, I doubt she even understood her posture. My dick was hard in a matter of seconds while looking at her.

I wanted to ask her what she was thinking because her emotions made no sense. She hated us, but while bound or contained she felt more comfortable while she was with us.

This was doubly confusing.

I hopped off the table and turned to face Isabella, she rested with her hands on her thighs in front of her, and seated upon her heals.

The innocence and tragedy of Isabella made her breathtaking to us. _To me._

She is a beautiful woman that is indisputable, but it is her inner demons that have broken her. Before we even came into Isabella's life, she was broken. If anything the extreme emotions she was feeling towards us was strengthening her character.

As a man who wanted this woman as a lover, I was proud of her. As a monster who wanted to own her I was disappointed and angry at myself for the failure.

I needed to speak to both Edward and Emmett about this development of her comfort in her bindings. Abuse for the sake of abuse may be the wrong way to get her to accept us. Breaking her by frightening her may not be necessary. She may actually willing have us if we discover her inner needs and desires.

She may be a masochist. Already.

If this is the case than this meant we were already quite prepared in caring for her.

Isabella was barely making a sound, even her breathing was quiet. Her head bowed and her lovely mahogany hair was hanging around her like a curtain.

I couldn't help myself and I reached up to lightly touch a soft wave that glittered with sweat in the low light of the basement.

She stiffened slightly from my light touch but she leaned infinitesimally into my touch. Could she feel anything for me, for any one of us? Could she stop hating us if we gave her what she needed?

I rooted around for her emotions and felt nothing. She was blocking me somehow. But she couldn't hide her heart rate and she couldn't hide what the binding was doing to her.

The scent of her growing arousal was enough for me. I needed to escape this large basement which was beginning to feel smaller by the second as her scent began overwhelming my already acute senses.

Isabella's scent was intensely feminine and sweet. The venom began to coat my tongue heavily, causing me to back away from her quickly. I had an animalistic, almost uncontrollable desire to push my face between her legs.

This small unassuming woman would be our undoing if we allowed her to, and in this moment I did want that.

I wanted to claim her as mine right now. I forced myself to move away, I walked upstairs to speak to my brothers regarding our captive angel.

It was an interesting conversation and we all needed to get out of the house and hunt before we hurt the tiny woman in our basement. But first Emmett and I needed to feed her.

We could hold it together. Edward was aware that he had started over the line and couldn't go back downstairs. It was good that he had started to control over himself.

Our plans to torture Isabella were moot if she enjoyed the punishment. It was also a better situation than any of of us could imagine. But first she needed to trust us. That was still the underlying factor. And right now she did not.

Our tests would fail but showing her our trust and care could work.

When we returned to the cottage we were met by Carlisle's scent. He was inside our personal space. Most likely in the basement trying to free Isabella.

We were in a flat out run by the time we saw him about to go through the front door.

Edward was on top of him in the second before Emmett and I arrived.

Edward was on Carlisle's back growling about _our mate _and how we will rip him to shreds.

"Edward, please son. I need you to listen to me." Carlisle was pleading.

"She's ours!" Emmett seethed as Edward's razor sharp teeth sank into the left side of Carlisle's neck. I was on the right side doing the same.

Our father. We were about to end him.

"They are searching for her! She looked like the missing daughter of the local police chief! I just wanted to confirm it!" He was breathing hard as Edward finally heard his thoughts.

Edward jumped off Carlisle's back and pushed him to the ground.

"You weren't trying to take her from us?"

"No...my God. What has happened to you boys?"

_What has happened to us? We've found our mate._

Two white crescent shapes were glowing on Carlisle's throat from where we each had bitten him.

Apparently, Emmett had removed Carlisle's right leg while we were biting him. We carried Carlisle inside and sat him down on the couch. We had to re-attach the leg.

I could hear the sadness emanating from the basement.

"You talked to her?" I asked quietly.

"Yes...boys, but I didn't go down there. I asked her form the top of the steps. I know she is your mate now. She said she belonged with you now. She said, _Bella Swan_ doesn't exist."

"What the hell does that mean?" Edward asked.

"That's her name, she went by Bella with other humans, Edward," Carlisle explained.

"So she's accepted us? How come?" Emmett was confused, this was not a new emotion for him. We all temporarily forgot about Carlisle's dismembered leg.

"It appears she accepts you _three_ as her mates. She exhibits all the signs of Stockholm syndrome. Isn't that what you were trying for?" Carlisle asked, obviously he was annoyed with us and not hiding it. But the underlying emotion was jealousy.

I looked at Edward and apparently Carlisle was thinking or had thought about something that made Edward curious.

"But she hated us less than an hour ago," I said quietly.

"Well, she's accepted her fate whether she hates you or not. I asked her if she was Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter and she answered that Bella Swan doesn't exist. I asked her if she knew who she was and she answered simply, _I belong to them_."

Carlisle looked around at the three of us in what could only be described as awe.

The three of us smiled triumphantly at Isabella's statement to Carlisle.

Tonight we would claim our mate.

**AN- Hey sorry about the wait. RL has taken a giant bite out of my ass and it was painful to sit down and write. =D Now lemme know whatcha think. Bella likes it rough...hmmm who knew lol**


	6. Chapter 6 Like A Stone

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, that joy belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just play dirty with their names and physical descriptions.**

**For your listening pleasure try these... Like A Stone by Audioslave and Violet by Hole**

**Bella has her say this chapter.**

Season Of the Lie Chapter 6 Like A Stone

I was alone again. For the second time since they killed that woman.

I could hear them walking around upstairs. So they were still in the house.

Two of them had brought me some food and asked if I needed to pee. The way they had looked at me was so strange. Gone were the smirks and possessive eyes, now they seemed to see me with pity.

Those freaks made me sick.

Everything was making me sick. It actually felt at one point like I was turned on by the damn position I was in. Pregnancy and my hormones did strange things to my body. I knew in my brain the last thing I wanted was for one of the murderers to touch me.

Earlier when the one named Jasper had attached the manacles to me, I felt a surge in my emotions. Either to cry out or scream. I hadn't felt anything since the bridge except fear and hatred, but now my body was remembering what it was doing. Ridding itself of the pregnancy hormones that I still carried.

The doctors had told me that it would be a strange ride after I lost Joshua. Because I had been so far into the pregnancy. They had given me hormone therapy medication to counter the levels and maintain my emotions, but all the medications were in my purse. I wasn't about to ask for them. Now, I would just have to allow the hormones to drive me insane along with these monsters.

I slowly looked over the edge of the table to see if the woman's body was still there. It wasn't.

This nightmare was never ending.

Out of the three I actually preferred the "two faced" one. Edward. He was crazy but at least I knew that. He was either smirking or out of his mind. Maybe in one his mind benders he would just end me.

The other two looked like they cared about me. Somehow. You would think those would be my preferences but I don't want to give up my humanity yet. "Who am I kidding? I am their pet," I said out-loud to no one.

I looked behind me to the cabinet where Jasper had retrieved the bamboo canes they had used on the woman. There were several more in there. They kept themselves a supply of torture devices. I squinted and was able to see dildos and handcuffs. I shook my head at the idea of what lay ahead for me. I had resigned myself to dying in this basement, but now I wanted to live and that meant I would have to become some kind of a willing participant in their sexual gratification and my degradation.

"Shit."

I wanted to go back into the cage. It felt safer there. In the middle of the room I felt exposed and scared.

I listened intently as the door remained closed.

I decided to take a bite of my sandwich. It's not like they were gonna poison me. _Where would the fun be in that? _

Just turkey slices thrown on two white pieces of bread. I shook my head. "You were expecting something more?" I chuckled to myself. "He's a damn monster. They can't make you a Poor Boy."

I wished in that moment I had taken them up on the bathroom suggestion.

Along with my hormones my body needed to release a lot of its natural functions.

Upstairs the front door opened. Quick footsteps. "Oh God. They're gonna come down here! Just a little mental prep time..." I started.

The door at the top of the stair opened and I looked down.

"Bella Swan?"

A new male voice? A savior?

"Bella?" He whispered in a quiet voice.

I looked up to see that yes it was indeed someone I had never seen, and certainly was not a savior. He was pale and insanely beautiful. Just like a monster is supposed to look, apparently.

My heart sunk.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

"Why?"

"I know you're scared..."

"You don't know anything!" I started to weep.

I heard him let out a breath. "If I come in any further they..."

"What?" I practically yelled at him.

"I cannot fight all three of my sons, Bella. They think you are their mate...they will go mad..."

"They are already mad! They are certifiable! Look at me! Do you know what they did to the other woman?"

"Yes. I saw her and took care of it..."

"Ah, so you're here to help the _boys_ out?"

Where was my bravery coming from?

"I would never allow this, Bella."

"And, yet, here I am and there she is dead..."

"Bella. I need to know if you want to survive or not?" he spoke harshly to me, finally.

I snapped my head up and looked at him in defiance. "Of course I want to survive."

"Then listen to me." He came out onto the landing at the top of the stairs but made no attempt to descend and come down here. "My son's have it in their heads that you are their mate. I never thought their strange studies and research would include an actual human...they were all too young when they were changed..." he trailed off.

I continued to stare at him.

"They believe you have some kind of attraction to them as well. I can see you very clearly do not. But the only way to survive this is to submit to them."

"Why can't you just get me out of here?" I pleaded.

"Bella, they are on their way back now. I can hear them nearing. They will kill both of us and if they don't kill you they will most definitely end me and then there will be no saving you."

I felt the tears start to well at my eyes again.

The blond man seemed to smell the air.

"Bella have they tried to have sex with you yet? Or did you become aroused recently?"

"No." I answered angrily.

"There has to be a reason for your smell..."

"I'm hormonal. I recently suffered a miscarriage."

"Oh! They are mistaking your changing estrogen levels as stimulus and arousal!" He seemed pleased by this embarrassing discovery.

"So they think I want to have sex with them?" I cried out.

"Yes, but Bella, this will actually work in your favor. I heard them talking they think you have succumbed to Stockholm syndrome. They think you've accepted them as your mate as well."

My head was swimming with knowledge and disgust.

"This is insane!" I screamed at him.

"I know, Bella," the man at the top of the stairs kneeling down at the landing, he looked at me through the wood slats with unbelievable and painful pity plaguing his features. "You are going to have to give yourself to them. They were too young when they were changed. That is the only way they will trust you. I am ashamed of my sons, I am devastated by what has happened to you. But I cannot save you not until they are further away for a longer period of time. If I took you from here, they would kill me and you...," he trailed off again. "Please, Bella. Forgive me?"

He was yammering in nonsensical statements, but his begging seemed sincere.

Playing on my natural instinct as a woman was working. I did pity him. I loathed myself a little more.

"Edward can read minds, but apparently not yours. Jasper has the ability to read and alter emotions. Both of them are blocked by you. Jasper is only blocked at times, apparently. And his readings on you are what they are leaning on," the man explained.

"What about me? Has there been a search for me?" Did I trust this guy to be honest?

"Yes. They found your car. They think you jumped," his voice trailed off. "Bella, there was an urn in the back of the car."

"My son." I said quickly.

I saw sadness wash over from him, into his odd light brown colored eyes.

"I'm so sorry. They are planning on burying the urn with some of your belongings tomorrow," he explained.

Other than the nurses at the hospital when I lost Joshua, this man, this father to my monsters was showing me kindness. Even my own boyfriend looked for reasons to blame me.

I let out a strangled sob.

My father knew I was dead, obviously I was already. But, he thought I had committed suicide. That is exactly what I had planned. Instead, I was now in a hell.

I took a couple calming breaths and willed my tears to stop.

"They're almost here. I need you to give me one more thing, a memory and a feeling I can cling to so they won't know about this...I will ask you if you are Bella Swan, you say, _you don't exist and that you accept my son's_. Please!"

"What the hell is in this for me? I don't care if they try to kill me!"

"Once they claim you as their mate, they are going to want you changed. To become a vampire," he was quiet for a few seconds. "I made it a necessity to keep this coven small. No women. I was wrong. I know that now. But, I will change you, Bella. Then you will be stronger than all four of us together. I will help you learn and then you can go on your own if you so choose. You will not have to stay with them!"

"You could just let me go...sometime when they are gone!" I was desperate. I didn't want to be a vampire. Did I?

He took in a long breath and released it. "That isn't even a possibility. Them claiming you as their mate, the fact that you have this knowledge of our existence, all of it Bella. All of it means you have two choices, to become one of us or death."

He stood and looked at me. I watched him feeling my expression as shocked but slowly morphing into confusion.

It must be my predicament and the lack of sleep but I was intrigued suddenly.

I would get to be as strong as my captors if I gave up myself for only a few moments each. I could have ever lasting life as a stronger version of them. I would show them they didn't have to be a monster, or I would end all three of them happily.

"Bella, please," he pleaded. "Can you do this?"

After a few seconds of watching him getting tenser I finally nodded. My fate was sealed. He would be leaving me in the lion's den. But at least I had knowledge. That was a weapon for me.

I would become a stone.

"How do I hide emotions from Jasper?"

"I honestly don't know when you do it. I just hear them when I am hiding in the forest when the wind is right and they can't smell my scent. When your emotions are extreme I would imagine. Figure out a way to suppress whenever you can, if possible."

He waited for me to look back down and then he asked his question that he needed me to answer for his _boys_.

"Ask me!"

My co-conspirator started our game. I only hoped I had put my trust in the right hands.

"Are you Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter?"

The mention of my father made my heart clench, my body flinch and tighten. I needed to accept I would never see him again. His disappointment in me was probably palpable due to his belief I had committed suicide. I doubt I could face him again anyway. I needed to do this. I could do this. I was strong. I am no longer the weak woman on the bridge. Soon I would be stronger than the monsters who held me captive.

"Bella Swan doesn't exist. I belong to _them._" I said my words with as little emotion as I could muster except regarding his boys. I emphasized that for _Daddy_.

What choice did I have? My wrists bound to chains hanging from a ceiling where mere hours before another woman hung only to be murdered by this man's "sons". I could become a monster like them, but I would make them pay first. For me. For her. For all the others they had most likely done this to.

Maybe no one would ever understand my choice, that didn't matter. I was finding a survival instinct I never knew I had.

I have watched my captors together at times. There was dissension in the ranks as of this morning. When Jasper the handsome Doctor Wannabe and adorable Emmett the Teddy bear with a Bite came down to see me alone. They wanted me in a different way than Edward the Two Faced beautiful monster. Edward would kill me without a flinch if I bled in front of him. But the other two looked at me like they cared. However misguided and twisted.

_Could I try to play them against one another?_

I almost laughed out loud after the door at the top of the steps closed. Me, Isabella Marie Swan, a plain woman at best was considering a seduction.

_Never mind. What a joke!_

Alone again. I felt a little better.

"Fate has dealt you some tricky shit, Bella," I said to myself in a quiet voice.

I was still terrified anyway. Nothing had changed that, I just added being pissed onto the top of it. And now I could add being even violated more by these monsters.

I could feel my blood start to boil.

"But hey they won't whack me like I'm batting practice and then eat me! Oh no, they just wanna fuck me and mate with me or marry me or whatever. I should have chosen death." I started to cry hysterically.

The tears were not letting up and I felt myself start to gag. I had to pull it together. I didn't want them to win!

A horrible noise and screams like feral animals came from the floor above.

_They were killing my only chance!_

I felt tears sting my eyes again. I quickly wiped at my face and watched the door listening as closely as possible.

Screaming.

Stumbling.

Mumbling.

Silence.

A few minutes?

An hour?

Nothing.

Then the door opened. There were the three monsters.

Where was the other one? Their father?

The three of them looking disheveled and oddly shaken came down the stairs and walked directly toward me. My heart started pounding. I looked at Jasper and saw a slight glint in his eye. So I willed myself to calm down. His eyes opened wider and he cocked his head.

He and Edward seemed to have a quick chat about me. That's what I do.

Suddenly, their father came onto the landing.

I looked up and tried to keep my relief in check.

"We won't keep her shackled any longer, Carlisle," Edward said to their father.

"Good. You need to treat your mate with some kind of respect. She _isn't_ your pet. She _is_ your bride," Carlisle said in a commanding voice with a twinge of disgust.

I turned and looked at the boys who all looked slightly embarrassed by being called out on being perverted freaks of nature.

At least they didn't think I was gonna enjoy an ass beating. That was something.

As my hands were being released from the metal, I watched Carlisle turn and leave.

"Maybe not tonight but sometime we will come back down here, Isabella. But tonight we claim you as our mate. We will do so as gentlemen. In the bedroom," Edward said with conviction.

_Yes, gentlemen. That is the first thing that comes to mind_. I thought sarcastically as I rubbed my wrist.

"I knew she wasn't a natural masochist. She's too sweet..." Emmett started to say as he helped me off the table.

I am really leaving this dungeon? They want to have sex with me...upstairs! I felt bile rise in my throat.

"Are you going to be ill, Isabella?" Jasper asked his voice sounding slightly concerned.

I shook my head.

I lied.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said quietly.

"Of course." I don't know which one said it but I was quickly brought up in the arms of Emmett and taken upstairs so fast I lost my breath.

The other two hot on his heels.

_Keep it hidden._

You would have thought he was going to steal me away from them.

"Take as long as you need. Take a shower, relax a little. If_ I _didn't get everything you need we will get it tomorrow," Emmett said with a grin.

I saw the other two over to the side both grinning at me as well.

"Okay," I said. Who are these guys and what happened to the murderers of a couple hours ago?

I started to close the door praying that they wouldn't stay directly outside the door.

I turned to look at myself in the bathroom mirror and was surprised by the reflection. I had been a shell of a person after I lost Joshua. Now, even with all this horror, I had some color on my cheeks.

Wait! Oh God! I had blushed at Emmett! That is what happened. It had been so fast I didn't even realize it. Oh no, they are so _dumb_ they think I want to have sex with them!

I realize quickly that my body is in pain from not relieving itself.

I perform all my human needs and then start the shower. I finally take a look around the bathroom. It is simple yet beautifully designed. There is a claw foot tub in the corner and a separate shower that is huge. The vanity is dark wood with intricate designs, a settled above the base white bowl and an ornate faucet. The commode itself is even designer. Everything is white and brown.

Simple. Understated. Lovely, really. _Weird_.

God, there might be some kind of benefit to becoming a vampire. No more bathroom breaks, no more vomiting, no more menstrual cycles. No fear of a pregnancy that would not come to fruition. No child I would love and lose. Becoming a vampire could be a gift.

Especially since you would have to deal with three potential fathers. "Now that would be a nightmare." I said quietly.

I get into the shower and let the hot water spray at my tightened muscles. Relaxing is really not an option. My life my existence is very clearly not my own any longer because of a stupid choice I made, in my deep sadness after I miscarried. My son. I'm angry at the _boys,_ which I have decided to call them since I have made an alliance with their father. Even though the three of them are my age their circumstances have also led them to this life, which they obviously hate and they had wanted however misguided and heinous they were trying to make it better for themselves.

"Oh let's not forget the woman." I remind myself in the mirror.

They murdered her in front of you for effect. She wasn't even considered human to them. They think of me as their mate, they should have considered what murdering her would do to me. Eventually I will make them feel guilty about that. I needed to.

I can see the door behind me in the mirror. A white satin like robe and lace night gown are hanging there. The fabric is just rayon and polyester with the look of silk and satin. The price tag was still attached. They had shopped in a place I knew well. Wal-Mart. I couldn't help but smile. At least I wasn't completely out of my element.

I quickly pulled myself back to my stone demeanor. These were not my lovers. These _boys_ were monsters and foolish ones at that. I was performing a task for survival and then I would reap some benefit from this violation.

I took a deep breath and slipped the items on, ripping the price tags off once I was done.

There was makeup and brushes set up beside the vanity in a basket.

"So strange," I said out loud,

"Isabella?" One of the boys asked from outside the door. It sounded like Jasper.

"Yes." I said with no emotion.

"Are you alright?" He sounded so hopeful.

This is so strange. They are physically beautiful and they have obviously been with women. Why do they need me?

"I can feel your confusion. If you would please come out here. We could explain some things," he pleaded.

I looked at myself in the mirror and scolded myself. I had let down my guard again! But at least I was learning.

"Alright, I whispered.

I wore no make-up, this was not my seduction. They needed to do this to me. _I was not a willing participant_. I chanted to myself.

I opened the door to a room filled with lit votive and tea light candles smelling of jasmine and orange blossoms. The room was exquisite! They really were trying to seduce me!

"Oh my," I said.

As I looked around I was met with my three would be suitors in various places throughout the room.

Jasper stood beside me at the doorway of the bathroom, as if he were trying to surrender. Edward sat, with a smirk playing on his lips, on the end of the bed which was covered in a large white down blanket. Emmett stood at the ornate headboard with a small smile on his face.

"We made a mistake with Mrs. Stanley. And for that we are very sorry. We frightened you..." Jasper started but was quickly cut off by Edward.

"That was kind of the point."

I glared at him. He was still the boss and wasn't going to let me forget it.

"Isabella, make no mistake, we are making you our mate _tonight._ We are doing it in a fashion that was not agreed upon by us, but a promise we made to our father. But as our mate you will have a specific place..."

Edward was now cut off by Emmett.

"But all of this is to facilitate your change and become like us."

"Your place will be as our mate. That place is beside us," Jasper said with anger. He and Edward were looking to one another.

_So tonight was going to be a pissing contest around me too?_

I kept watching them as they looked from one another, they seemed to be having a conversation that I was not going to be privy too.

With a huff of resignation from the three of them, the mood in the room again shifted to only slightly uncomfortable from a touch frightening.

"Could you please disrobe, Isabella?" Edward said as he stood and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Ex...excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"We will be helping her, Edward," Jasper said with conviction, as he laid a light kiss on my shoulder.

"Fine. While you're at it throw a lot lust on her," Edward said in a dismissive manner.

And then suddenly my body began to tingle. From my toes and fingertips which began crawling within my skin like a light caress.

"Oh..." I said as I felt myself become wet between my legs against my will. I looked around at them and started to feel that my body was no longer my own.

I knew it was Jasper. He was the one that could alter my emotions. But he could arouse me? Carlisle hadn't told me about this! Oh God, I couldn't catch a grip on my own brain, as the three of them began stripping quickly then helping me with my flimsy clothing.

"Oh..." was all I seemed to be able to say. Their fingers and palms began moving against my skin that was now on fire with desire.

I couldn't even fathom being angry, the arousal was almost painful. I wanted them, all three of them in the so many ways.

I closed my eyes and felt a cold tongue against my clit. Circling it and licking quickly at my vaginal folds, then a finger was being inserted into my body as two very different mouths each took a nipple and began sucking.

The orgasm that came over my body was the most intense I had ever felt. I never wanted this pleasure to end.

**AN- Um...next chapter from the boys...please lemme know what you thought. Love ya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 Come As You Are

**Disclaimer- I dun own em, I just love em...**

**For your listening pleasure try these songs... Come As You Are by Nirvana, Chemicals Between Us by Bush, A History of Bad Men by The Melvins MYNXI is da bomb Beta!**

**Chapter 7**

The boys turn...

**Emmett takes his turn first...EmPOV**

"I don't want you boys being cruel to her anymore."

Carlisle was many things, but cruel was not one of them. At least not to humans. He always tried to be a good man. Although, his actions made it impossible for us to live normally like he claimed he wanted us to, Carlisle was good.

Knowing I had been party to being cruel to a beautiful creature like Isabella was breaking my dead heart.

I looked down. My embarrassment over this entire ordeal is huge.

"I know, Carlisle. She hasn't deserved this."

Carlisle looked at me and nodded as his wounds healed themselves and his legs fused back in place. "Good Emmett. You cannot lose your humanity, not completely."

I nodded. "She's our mate and we need to treat her better," I said to my brothers.

Not that I didn't want to experience Isabella in the dungeon. On the contrary, the idea of her being whipped and fucked by one or all of us at any time gave me a huge hard on that actually hurt. I just wanted her to want it, as well. I was saddened when I saw Isabella shaking after we killed Mrs. Stanley. She was merely a shell of who she could be, and as _my mate_ that was simply unacceptable.

I was considered dumb by my brothers, the brawn but no brain. However, Carlisle knew I was smart. I also liked women who were smart. Who wants a fool as a partner? Not me. I had chosen a mate on my own many years ago, Rosalie. She was a nurse, she was smart and strong willed. Her only mistake was trusting her family's choice in a husband for her.

I didn't want Isabella to be so broken any longer. When I would look at her it was more heartbreaking than stimulating.

Carlisle left us soon after his injuries healed. Insisting again that we not be cruel to Isabella.

The plan to seduce her was already in place. It just had to be tweaked since the three of us were gonna take turns fucking her on the bondage bed or even the Saint Andrews Cross. But now Carlisle was insisting something a lot tamer. And frankly, I could see his point. A regular bed would be perfectly fine. This is the start of forever. Isabella really should be able to be comfortable.

"Oh for God's sake!" Edward was going to throw a hissy fit now. He loves his plans, and he loves his plans to include the ladies doing some screaming.

"There is nothing wrong with being nice to her, Edward," I chastised.

"You know what? Fine. We'll do it this way, right now, because we fucked up the thing with the other woman. But I want our original plan of how we take her," Edward said.

Jasper and I both nodded our agreement. We were taking her as out mate, our mutual mate, she needed to fuck the three of us at once.

"What if she's never had sex, she'll bleed. Vaginally or anally," Jasper analogized because Isabella's blood was a problem. It was obviously Edward's down fall. Neither Jasper nor I seemed to have any real issue with it.

"Well shit, that's true. Damn it! That means I will just have to fuck her mouth," Edward surmised. _Always the romantic of the three of us_, I thought sarcastically.

"Shut up, Emmett!"

Jasper and I both started laughing. Edward had really wanted to be the first to fuck her ass. Edward really did love anal.

I was more of a missionary man when things first start with a lady, and my brother's know this. So Jasper will take her ass.

"I will take the back door. Don't worry about it," Jasper smiled at me and then to Edward. I think he was rubbing it in just a little more than necessary.

"Well, just get ready to throw lust at her so she can relax and get into it. I didn't even think about the virginity thing or the possibility that she might bleed anally. Did you guys?"

"Well obviously not," Jasper said. "It doesn't matter, as long as _you_ keep your shit together," Jasper looked at Edward pointedly. "I really think she's gonna want us every which way. I really think I am right about this you guys. She's gonna be a natural...a fucking natural masochist for us!" Jasper was so excited he started to project on us.

Poor Isabella didn't know what hit her when she came out of the bathroom. Jasper was projecting his lust on us, then her and her's projecting onto us! Shit it was like a free for all!

**Jasper wants to talk all about it now... JPOV**

I really was acting like a science nerd in a poorly done 1980's sex romp. Although, the thing with Carlisle put a bit of a damper on Isabella being mated to us in the dungeon idea. It didn't matter, once she got the lust she would be our little cock and pain doll anyway.

No matter what, Isabella was a woman. And women were easy and totally pliable after I hit them with the lust. I would have preferred if she wanted us on our own merits, but candles and seduction is fun too.

A little boring and cliché but damn the girl was gonna fuck three guys at once, we could give her a little seduction. We would have to be reminded about this night for eternity once she was changed anyway.

Women never forget. That is the only lesson I remember from my birth father and human life. And it is nothing but the truth. So, okay, Edward was going to have to suck it up, or get sucked, I really didn't care. There was no way Isabella was a virgin virgin but she could very well be an anal virgin and that meant I was first for our mate, and I was inwardly high fiveing my own happy ass.

No pun intended.

Emmett honestly was scared to take a human that way. When he gets going he could hurt a girl, and although Edward was the Lothario of our trio, it was simply out of the question because of how Isabella's blood affected him, the line was drawn with an arrow straight to me.

I sound like an asshole now, but please let's keep in mind I am about to get laid, all the necessary equipment is now in charge. I am in control of one thing, I know where I am sticking my dick and that's it.

When Isabella came out of the bathroom in the white nightie that Emmett got, she looked breathtaking. I felt her fear almost instantaneously, but I met it with an equal amount of lust which got her into it.

I doubt she even knew who was kissing her where or much less who had their hands and fingers on and in her body.

Jesus, she was hot! Tight and hot. The two best things a woman can be.

Her body was soft and voluptuous, she was breathtaking as we quickly disrobed her. All of us took a taste of her amazing ambrosia before we went to actual work as making her our mate.

My first taste of her pussy was almost my undoing.

Edward was actually first at having her ride his face. And looking at him while he did, she was going to taste amazing. But when it was my turn to make her come with my tongue, I was all about the depth. I fucked her with my tongue for all I could.

Isabella's had grabbed my head scratching my scalp with her ragged fingernails, and although I could not feel that much actual strength from this tiny human female, she was hanging on as if she were riding a bucking bronco.

She made the most appealing and satisfying moans and groans. Her screams of pleasure were surely heard by Carlisle at the main house. Serves the son of bitch right for trying to interfere in our mating with Isabella.

Once all three of us had a taste of our mate we went to work our clothing.

Emmett rested Isabella on the bedding after he made her come with his mouth.

I looked over at him and watched him for a second. Emmett was waging war with himself about her. He was considering his options. He wanted Isabella for himself. I couldn't blame him. I did too. Sharing her with my brothers now was a necessity not a desire or a want.

Before I was completely disrobed I placed a hand on my brother Emmett's shoulder to let him know I understood. But I also told him to get over it. She belonged to all three of us whether we liked it or not now.

**Edward is all about the bitching...EPOV**

I was going to get a blow job. That was how I was going to claim her?

Both Emmett and Jasper, both got a viable sexual source of intercourse with our mate, and because I was having just a wee bit of trouble with my blood lust they were putting me at the high point completely away from any of Isabella's pulse points.

"A blow job?" I complained.

"Edward, frankly with your blood lust your and the fact that you've been acting like a dick, you're lucky Jasper and I are letting you anywhere near her while Isabella is still a human. She could bleed at any point if we lose control. This way we can get her away from you, safely, I might add, before you make our sweet little mate a parfait."

Who knew Emmett would be the voice of reason when it came to this situation?

"Fine," I grumbled while I continued to strip.

I looked at Isabella who was a vision of horny bliss as she was still coming down from her collective orgasms. Now she was going to be taken ten different ways to Sunday by the three of us. We all knew once Jasper had ejaculated inside of Isabella any small abrasions that could have been caused if her anus was untouched would be instantly healed.

Our venom does come through our seminal secretions, but in such a small amount all it serves is like an instant liquid band aid. So any injury Isabella may endure should be immediately healed and her bleeding should be under control quickly.

_It's not like a woman's body isn't built for this anyway_. But it still pisses me off that all I am getting is a blow job for all my hard work and planning!

"For piss sake, Edward!" Emmett started at me as if he was the empath or the mind reader, "it's just for this first time! So you don't fuck it up and actually hurt her!"

"I realize that," I felt like a child being yelled at. "Alright, enough of this bullshit. Get the first leg of this over with, so we can get to the one on one fucking with her."

Both Jasper and Emmett looked at me like I had just grown feathers from my the back of my neck. "What," I asked in all seriousness .

We walked over to the bed.

Isabella was looking back at us, a look of satisfaction on her face I was not expecting. I knew that Jasper had stopped with the lust so we could get undressed without fear of becoming raging attackers.

Isabella then did something that shocked us all. She scooted up the bed and braced herself on her elbows which were bent behind her. She brought one leg up and bent it at the knee then she spread her other wider doing the same thing.

She was spread in the most tantalizing way which also allowed us a perfect visual of her and the aroma was down-right intoxicating. She was inviting us.

I told Jasper to hit her with lust again anyway, who knew how she would react so why take chances?

Emmett lay down on the bed and with speed that made Isabella gasp he turned and pulled her on top of him. Her legs immediately spread allowing him entrance to her lovely vagina, while Jasper positioned himself at her anus. I climbed on the bed to Emmett's right but faced Isabella.

She was experienced enough to know what was about to happen, but a little fear still presented itself.

"Give her a little more," I instructed Jasper.

Isabella let out a moan and all of us entered her at the same time.

Her hot wet mouth that I thought would be such a waste of time was brilliant with her tongue working the head of my dick.

I threw my head back and pushed in a little faster than I should have when I suddenly smelled the blood. She was a virgin in that way. Very much a virgin and the smell of her blood was calling for my inner demon to rear his ugly head. Isabella opened her eyes although I doubt she could feel anything except pleasure, do to the lustful feelings, she was fearful of what she saw.

Emmett and Jasper who both smelled the blood as well were watching me intently, like babysitters giving up their own coital enjoyment.

Suddenly, a pillow was shoved in my face by Emmett below me, allowing me a second to focus on something other than the blood lust I had for our mate.

"Bite a pillow, Edward," he said with disdain.

So I did.

**AN- I know it was shorter, but they really aren't thinking with their big heads... lemme know. lo**l


	8. Chapter 8 Even Flow

**Disclaimer...you know the answer.**

**For your listening pleasure...Even Flow and Black by Pearl Jam **

**AN- Sorry about the delay in posting. I have writer's block and RL pains in the butt! I hope this chapter turned out okay. I know this story takes a lot of twists and turns. I hope you guys stick with me. It is dark and durty and frankly so is my life so, enjoy. Lol I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw that Midnight Kat has this one favorited so thank you! I am your stalker Kat! I luff ewe!**

**Chapter 8 Even Flow**

BPOV is all kinds of confused now...

I think my body had a Mach truck driven right through it. Well more specifically my nether region and I am pretty sure I have lock jaw at this point.

The evening started to come back to me. I was fucked, biblically and wholly by the freaks of nature that had kidnapped me, and at the behest or cajoling or what the hell ever, by their idiot father I went along with it _willingly?_ Everyone has their price, apparently mine is the promise of being able to knock these three dip wads heads together repeatedly for some entertainment after I got to become a vampire. It seemed plausible. Damn, if the sex wasn't amazing! Even when it hurt I was ready for another round.

_Do I have a bug on me?_

Something is tickling my nose.

I began to open my eyes and notice little white feathers all around me.

Sitting up quickly I look around. "What the hell?"

"Hey, we didn't want to wake you so we weren't able to get them all..." The Teddy bear started.

"Huh?" was my response looking around at them.

"The feathers," he pointed around me. While the other two sat at the end of the bed looking at me inquisitively.

I looked around and saw the down feathers.

"It's down?" I announce in question.

"Yes... I may have a bit a pillow. Or three," Two Face said. I looked up at him.

"It's in your hair," Dr. Feelgood observed.

I was pretty sure he was the one that provided the hits of intensity last night. Right now he's my favorite of the three, if I had to pick a favorite at this point, but if I didn't I would do all three again.

"Um... okay," I say to none of them in particular.

Wow, these guys are idiots. But holy crow do I feel completely satiated. Did they care?

I make a few quick realizations to go along with the fact that my girly parts are in still intact I am still completely naked under the blankets, and the three of them are fully dressed. This is completely unfair. But then again, this entire scenario is fucked up to tenth degree.

Two Face leaned forward and looked at me quizzically. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't really know. I gotta pee though. Can I?"

The three of them nod at me and I start to get out of the bed. I wasn't really sure if I had to do the walk of shame since I wasn't here of my own free will and these three used voodoo powers or something that really needed to bottled and sold as an elixir for the proverbial "babe, not tonight I have a headache,". Yeah, if the ladies of the world got some of that mojo power lift there would be a bunch more smiling men and women in the world. A much better invention than that crappy Viagra for old men.

I grab the top sheet as the two men on the end of the bed scoot around and let me take the garb with me. I stop at the door and turn to look at the three guys that just had their way with me and decide to ask about the elephant in the room. "Are you guys gonna jump me when I come out, again?"

"No, Isabella. We need to speak with you," Two Face says quietly with a small smile playing on his perfect lips. I needed to actually experience him. Fellatio was not my strongest sexual point. At least James had never seemed _that _impressed by my blow jobs in the past.

I nod curtly at him and went into the bathroom.

_Speak to me?_ What the heck? Well, that is nice, maybe we can talk about all the different ways there are to commit sexual assault.

I am lying to myself. I was all in and willing last night. Especially after the second dose of that elixir of life that Dr. Feelgood was throwing out. "Holy crap," I whispered as got into the bathroom.

I close the door without getting the sheet all the way in with me but I am pretty sure at this point I am about to have urine start rolling down my leg, so I just leave the sheet in the door and race to the toilet for some relief.

My ass and vagina are on fire like I have never known. Even my throat is tender. I know all three of them ejaculated in me, and they are all three vampires so that must be why.

I was actually surprised by how little I really cared about my treatment last night.

"It must be the after effects of the feeling Dr. Feelgood was giving me," I deduce. I can hear shuffling on the other side of the door. My suitors/captors are waiting for me just beyond that door. _How sweet._

_I wonder why they allow me this privacy in the bathroom?_ I ponder to myself.

I finish my human moment, and flush the toilet. I step in front of the sink and slowly raise my head so I can see what I look like. As I wash my hands I take a long hard look at my face. I am still me. I look a little haggard. Hell, I look a lot haggard, and my hair is covered in down feathers.

"God, I look like I have been thoroughly fucked," I whisper to my reflection. To which I actually hear chuckling on the other side of the door. I bite my lower lip to keep from saying anything more out loud.

I splashed some cold water on my face, looked around and see that there is about twenty different versions of facial soap around the sink and I figure I may as well give myself a little more time to recover while I can.

After some much needed cleaning up I decide to take in my hairs appearance. A complete waste of time trying to pull everything out by hand, so taking a shower is more of a necessity than I imagined. I moved over heading towards the shower thinking that I will need a bath for my aching body. I recalled in detail that last night they had bathed me after they had their way with me.

Their contrasting personalities, their polar temper changes, and the fact they all three needed to claim me as theirs simultaneously had me confused and I sat on the edge of the tub I grab a huge white towel that is hanging next to the door and wrap it around me.

I needed to catch my breath suddenly. What was I feeling? Guilt? Shame? Tenderness? Caring? These were three unbelievably lonely men who were just as messed up as me on some level.

"They aren't human, Bella," I whispered to myself.

I looked around the room and saw that there were still price tags on the clothes that were hanging haphazardly in the small wardrobe that sat beside the sink. I thought back to the moment while I was still in the cage in the basement when Two Face touched my foot with gentle affection and mentioned that Emmett had forgotten to buy me shoes. "The foot he caused to be torn up and that Dr. Feelgood had to bandage," I remind myself in an attempt to aggravate myself.

All of this was for me, or at least for the woman that they wanted to make their mate. _Why me?_

If only I could have been in my right state of mind.

Maybe I would have just chosen to go with them that night. If they would have given me the choice, I would

Or if I had been the wrong woman I would have just driven onto my father's home that night and suffered through my depression in the safety of my childhood room, while they, my monsters, passed by the bridge that night and it would have been empty.

But I could not over look the way they treated me the first days here. I would not, could not let them get away with what they did to that woman in front of me. They needed to be punished in some way for that. In their attempt to scare me, _they tortured and murdered her_!

"Isabella?"

A melodic voice came from the door.

I was recognizing their voices now. It was Dr. Feelgood. Jasper.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I whispered. I hadn't realized I was crying.

I sat on my perch a few more minutes while I waited to see what they were going to do. They were obviously giving me a little bit of privacy.

I took a deep breath allowing my mind to wander back to my conversation with their father. He had given me hope I wasn't expecting, and certainly not in the form of becoming a monster like them. But, the idea was comforting. I hated my life since losing Joshua. I hated my life enough to throw it all away. Now I was willing to give my life to darkness?

I needed to get out of this room and speak to their father again. I wasn't sure how plausible that was. But I needed to make _them_ trust me so I could be alone with him.

I also couldn't deny my body although sore was feeling a pull to the three men on the other side of this bathroom door that I was not expecting. I was completely confused more so now.

I decided I needed to face my fate head on. I got up and went back over to the vanity where I washed my hair in the large sink and then got dressed. I was given very few choices in my wardrobe but I was never a very choosy girl anyway. I found a pair of panties and a small white sun dress.

Tearing off the price tags I stretched my sore body and went for the door. I picked up the sheet I had discarded on the floor and looked back at the bathroom. This was obviously a room I would be spending a lot of time if I wanted to be alone. Luckily it was pretty.

I opened the door and was face to face with my three captors again. A difference of immense proportions from the way they held themselves in the basement in dominant modes and even last night while they were in states of desire. Now they looked like three lost boys who simply wanted someone to care for them.

I was torn. Do I love them or hate them? Do I even tolerate them for a second?

_God, do I feel anything at all anymore?_

"I thought maybe you were a natural masochist," Jasper said as I walked out of the bathroom. Was I supposed to respond?

These guys really have no idea how to speak to people. No wonder they kidnapped _me_. I was always pretty clueless on how to talk to people too.

"What? Should I know what that means?"

"You were wondering about your feelings and the contrasting emotions. I was simply stating I had thought that meant you were a natural masochist," he tried to explain.

"That still doesn't make any sense."

"When we were in the dungeon, your emotions were clear. Fear and lust..."

"I had a miscarriage recently. My hormone levels are out of whack."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't think so. Your emotions are very distinct when you focus. Your hormone levels would be a physical anomaly not an emotional one. Also, we are sorry for your loss."

_Wow, that was heartfelt. I wonder if I should tear up?_

"So you think I am a natural masochist? What does that mean?"

"It means you find pleasure in pain," Two Face answered.

"Is that what happened last night? I had sex with all three of you and found it pleasurable..."

"You were also in pain during the anal sex and double penetration and that is when you came the hardest," he deduced.

I squinted my eyes and looked directly at him in defiance. He wanted me to fear him, but I didn't, at least not anymore. My blood was his weakness. But they all three wanted me, sexually anyway, so he could not hurt me without the other two becoming angry.

I was surprised how I had been cataloging all of these little nuances of my captors, now my lovers.

"So you think I want you to whip me in that torture chamber?" _Like you did to that poor woman?_

"We think you'll like it as much as you like being fucked up here." Two Face was an asshole. But what a sexy asshole he is.

"I thought it was because of the "_lust_" thing that kept being thrown around," I said, utilizing air quotes for the word lust.

"Want to find out?"

"Maybe we should let your body rest a little, Isabella. Would you like to get something to eat?" asked the Teddy Bear who should be the scariest out of the three, but he seemed to be the most worried about my general health and well being. I turned to look at the big guy and simply nodded.

He turned and left the room.

I followed him with the other two making their way behind me.

Emmett pulled out a chair for me and motioned for me to take it as he headed to the small icebox like refrigerator.

"You don't fear us anymore?" Jasper asked as I sat down at the small square and wooden table in the middle of the small kitchenette.

"Do you want me to?"

"No. I don't," Jasper answered quietly.

"Neither do I," came the voice of Emmett the Teddy Bear.

The lone hold-out was still Two Face. What did he want?

I had nothing to risk. I would either die or I wouldn't. So I looked directly at Edward.

"What's your vote? Want me to cower in my bare feet in the corner," I asked bating him.

He crossed his arms and was leaning on the door jam. His lips curling at the corners about to create a sneer or a smile when he was suddenly seated on the other chair pulling me to straddle him using my ass as leverage.

Both Jasper and Emmett were surrounding us in that same time seemingly ready to attack. Which one of us I didn't know.

"Now you feel it, don't you Isabella?"

And I did, his erection was hard pushing solidly into my now moistening new panties cotton crotch.

_Huh, even without the "lust". _

"What do you want from me?" I was tired of their games. "Just tell me what the hell it is you want from me. A sex slave? A living blood-letting doll?"

"A mate," he answered and then pushed his face into my neck where he inhaled either the smell of my hair or my skin.

I couldn't deny how much I wanted him inside me in that moment. I wanted them all.

I needed to keep them talking or I would end up with another Mach truck night. Only this time in the morning.

"And what does that entail?"

Edward's cool breath moved to my ear where he whispered, "You with the three of us, for eternity."

"Eternity?"

"We will make you one of us," Jasper said as he backed away only slightly.

"So, then I will want to torture people in the basement?"

"That was regrettable, Isabella. We should not have made you witness that," Edward said humbly, but not freeing me from his hold. "We are killers. But we went about making you want us wrong."

"How could kidnapping me and then murdering that woman be wrong?" I asked in quiet annoyance.

Now Jasper was smiling widely, which gave Edward reason to as well. I was losing my edge, I looked over my shoulder at Emmett who was shaking his head and smiling as well.

"You're trying to make us angry. Why?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not trying to make you anything..." I tried to sound seductive. However maladjusted this entire situation was. I am here, and here I was going to remain until I died or became immortal.

I was cut off by Edward grinding his still very hard erection into me. I moaned involuntarily and I looked at Jasper who was still smiling.

My eyes then closed at the sheer heat and friction of Edward's movements. I opened my eyes only when I heard Jasper speak again.

"Sorry, Isabella, that's all you, Darlin'. Maybe you like us a little more than you want to admit," Jasper said as he shrugged at me.

I licked my lips. I was losing, they were winning. My hands started to grip Edward's shoulders. I could very easily come just from this dry humping. Well, dry humping was a relative term considering how wet I was.

"Wanna find out if you like being whipped, Isabella?" Edward whispered in my ear seductively.

"Shut up," I said and pulled myself away from him. Surprisingly, he allowed me to move back into my own chair.

"You're going to have to eat quickly Isabella," Emmett said as he set a sandwich, simple bread and meat, again, with a cut up apple in front of me.

"Why?"

"Your arousal has permeated the air in here. If you aren't careful, we can't be held responsible for our actions," Edward said with a wink.

"It's your fault," I cocked back at him defiantly.

"I am well aware of that...But it is still something you will need to keep in check with three overly stimulated men, unless of course you want to fuck us constantly. We will happily oblige..."

This time I cut him off.

"What are you anyway?"

I looked around from face to face of my captor lovers. All of whom didn't seem to want to answer the question.

"Emmett? Can I get a glass of water?" I asked as sweetly as I could muster.

He smiled gently and got me a bottle of water from the ice box.

"We are your worst nightmare, Isabella," he said as he set the bottle in front of me.

"You were, but are you still? I mean you guys let me come out of the basement, _made love to me_..."

Edward stood up quickly and left the kitchen. Jasper's breathing increased. I took in as much as I could.

"We_ claimed_ you, what we did could hardly be called, making love, Isabella," Jasper said.

"And, what is the difference?"

"You were marked by the three of us as our mate," Emmett said quietly.

"But?" I looked at my bare arms for a physical mark, of which I saw none.

"You were claimed by three men last night, our venomous seed was released inside you. You belong to the three of us, forever. Whether we change you or not...," Jasper was cut off.

"We will change her," Edward said adamantly as he re-entered the room.

"I like her warmth," Emmett seemed to muse.

"We cannot keep her as a human pet Emmett! Jasper?" Edward demanded something from his brothers that they were not giving him.

"That is not what I was saying, Edward," Jasper was responding to something I did not understand between him and Edward.

_A pet? Or god are we back to that?_

"So, what am I again? A plaything that likes to be beaten and chained up, while I get cream pied by three guys..." I was antagonizing them again. I must have a death wish, maybe Jasper was right about me, maybe I am a natural masochist, I seemed to want them to drag me back downstairs and punish me.

_Or maybe I just didn't give a shit anymore._

I took a small bite of the sandwich, I could feel all three of their eyes focused intently on me. I did not possess enough of my new found brass balls to look at them again, however. I kept my eyes affixed to my half eaten sandwich and waited for their decision.

I was nervous, but I tried to keep it in check. Focusing instead on the words that their father Carlisle had told me. To simply stay calm and they could not read me. He said I could keep them blocked out.

"Let's find out, sweet Isabella," Edward's voice was hard, but his words soft.

Jasper grabbed one of my arms while Edward grabbed the other easily dragging me from my seat. Their Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde's multiple personalities rearing their oddly frightening heads again.

I looked back at Emmett. He was following behind slowly. We reached the door that I was sure led back down to the basement where I froze.

"I can't. Please don't make me go back down there. Not yet," I let myself plead. Although, they could easily take me anywhere they wanted to go, Jasper and Edward stopped.

"Isabella, if you like it rough..." Edward said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Like we couldn't find out in the bedroom?" I took a shaky breath, and then continued after I licked my lips. "You could be first," I offered myself like a sacrificial lamb to Two Face.

He leaned in closely to my face, my God he was terrifying and beautiful. "Oh, I intend on being first with you from now on, Isabella."

The leader of the pack was back and Edward grabbed me harshly by both of my biceps pulling me from Jasper's grasp, crashing his lips with mine as he lifted me from the floor and carried me back to the bedroom. He slammed the door before Jasper and Emmett reached the entrance and had me and himself disrobed quickly.

"You want it hard, you like it like this. I don't need Jasper to know _that_. Isabella," he pushed a finger inside my pussy and then quickly a second, "you like it rough. This is what you needed."

I threw my head back as Edward quickly pushed me down with his body weight and then he entered me with his cock fully. I screamed at the feeling of being filled so quickly. Although, last night I was completely filled, tonight I was going to feel what it was like to be with each of them individually.

The noises that escaped my throat as he pushed himself fully inside of my pussy and then he pulled himself completely out only to plunge back in again with force. I couldn't help the moans that were coming from me, I was aroused so much I began to hear myself ask for more. More of _him_.

My arms were forced above my head as they were held in place by two of his fingers while his other hand harshly and thoroughly kneaded at my breasts. The only thing gentle would be his bites along the sides of my breasts and finally when he ran his tongue flatly along each of my nipples making them painfully erect.

"Am I hurting you?" Edward asked me with a grunt.

"If I say yes...will you stop?" I panted through my response as he continued his assault using his body as the weapon.

Edward looked directly into my face as he rode me, a smirk grew at his lips before he answered simply,

"No."

The feeling of Edward's cock so deep inside me was making me ache for more.

"Then...yes!" I screamed my answer.

**AN- Well, my, my, Bella, you are a bad girl. Lemme know what you thought! ;)**

**Super special thanks- Mynxi is my beta, thank you sweetheart!**


	9. Chapter 9 Check Your Brain

Disclaimer- If I owned it, the fade to black scenes would never have happened in Breaking Dawn.

For your listening pleasure, please try Spoonman by Soundgarden, Check Your Brain by Alice in Chains, and Beautiful by Smashing Pumpkins.

**WARNING- Violence and death in this chapter.**

Season of the Lie

Chapter 9

_Edward is just full of chatty inner dialogue..._

What the hell is wrong with Jasper? Either Isabella is a natural masochist or she isn't. _I mean what the fuck?_

When I asked him about his never ending issues with figuring out Isabella's emotions he told me simply, she was just too confusing for him.

Okay. Whatever.

I knew Emmett was pissed at me for taking Isabella alone and we would have to deal with that little issue later. Right now, I am getting laid, and it just might be the best fuck of my entire existence.

But this little woman was also tearing us apart piece by piece with her innocence and our need for domination.

I should be the leader of this new coven, but I think things are beginning to slip through my fingers because I am too wrapped up with her.

I think I am losing my mind.

Isabella should be our little human to play with until we decide to change her. But I was losing my grip, I was losing everything, _to her._ I could try to act like a hardhearted bastard.

_But those sweet eyes and pouty lips. _

Isabella continuously referred to me and my brother's by some ridiculous nicknames she had given us while she was in the dungeon. Apparently mine is Two Face. A reference to a Batman nemesis? I really wanted to know why she gave me the only nickname with a negative connotation. But if I really gave it some thought, it was pretty obvious. I had been the biggest asshole to her since her arrival.

I honestly did think that it was the most effective way to get her to accept us as her mates. But guilt was taking over our hearts and our heads. We enjoyed fucking women and fucking with them. None of us had enjoyed killing them. What we did to Mrs. Stanley was for effect, and it effectually failed.

Isabella was turning the tables on us. The three of us had lost any kind of control we had over her and were being led by our balls in her tiny hands.

I knew both Emmett and Jasper were feeling territorial over Isabella. Although, Jasper actually seemed to be more intrigued by Isabella, it was Emmett that was seeing himself as her mate without the rest of us. That was pissing me off. If anyone of us was going to have her to themselves, it was going to be me!

It was ridiculous but a reality that this small and insignificant woman was tearing us apart slowly.

I could still easily visualize her as a pet and wanted her as such, but that vision was fading with every minute I spent alone with Isabella.

If I told you that fucking Isabella was the single greatest feeling of my entire existence you may or may not believe me. Either way I really don't give a rats ass. It is.

She fit me. She fit me so perfectly, it was like her existence was actually predestined or ordained to be with us. Well, specifically me.

Isabella rode me like a pony. I didn't know where the vixen came from but I also wasn't going to complain.

After I brought her into the bedroom and fucked her hard, and what could only be described as punishing, Isabella was ready for more.

She had climbed on top of me to straddle my waist forcing her swollen but very wet pussy over my dick and encasing it in her heat. Isabella slowly began moving her hips in a circular motion which easily made me slide in and out of her.

She faced her head upwards and arched her back so her lovely breasts were pushed out making them bounce in the most mesmerizing way. I wanted to grab her tits with my hands. Pinch her nipples with my fingers. Fucking ravage her sensitive flesh with abandon. But good Lord I was absolutely mesmerized with this woman's body. Transfixed? Dumbfounded?

Jesus, I'll just say it like it is I fucking loved watching her tits bounce in front of me!

Then to add to my mind's torture, Isabella made the most amazing primal sounds while she got fucked. Her moans and sharp intakes of breath were sending my brain to a whole new plane of mental retardation. I couldn't put two and two together at this point.

Isabella had complete control over me. I was her slave. Not the other way around.

"You win," I whispered hoping she didn't hear me.

But I saw her eyes open and she slowly looked down into my eyes and actually smiled sweetly.

"Say it again."

"You win. You own me."

With that something changed. Isabella's eyes that had been slightly glazed over with lust became pools as her tears filled over the lovely brown retinas. She stopped moving her hips and lowered her hands to touch my chest. She then began blinking causing the salty liquid to spill over and run down her passion tinted pink cheeks.

"Change me. Now!"

_**Jasper wants to tell about his feelings...**_

The passion inside the bedroom was driving me absolutely mad. I needed to get out of this house before I busted down the door and risked Isabella's mortality. I was feeling primal and completely out of control.

Emmett was worried about Edward and the way he was treating Isabella. I knew he wasn't about to leave the house to hunt or even find another willing conjugal partner, even if only for the afternoon. I knew it was wrong to even think about being intimate with another female after we had mated with Isabella. But the feelings that were coming from that bedroom were killing me.

My jealously was so intense I was actually becoming afraid of what I could do to Isabella...and Edward.

My God, I wanted to rip my brother to shreds right now.

It was almost an instantaneous feeling of hatred for Edward when he grabbed Isabella's tiny body, flung her around like a rag doll, and then slammed that bedroom door.

He had warned both Emmett and I that he was going to take Isabella and take her hard to affirm her to him.

I tried to reason that we needed to give her body a chance to recover. After all we had all three claimed her body and soul at once the night before. The fact that she was a human should have alerted Edward to the fact that she was going to need proper time to heal, not to mention how the scent of her blood affected his inner most demon.

But Edward being the monumental prick he was refused to listen to me, and grabbed Isabella for his own carnal gratification. _Fucker._

At least Emmett was able to get through to him with some threatened violence and warned Edward that if Isabella was injured or killed he would personally rip his body apart. His promise also ensured that Edward would not be burned afterward, just left in separate pieces scattered through the forest for all of eternity.

That was when I knew that Emmett's love for Isabella was a pure love. _A true love_.

I did not feel this for Isabella. I wanted her physically and I found her intelligence and spirit enticing, and she was a beautiful and desirable woman but she was not something I felt passionate about.

Making her my mate would certainly work for all intents and purposes but I didn't feel that intensive pull a vampire was supposed to get when they find their mate.

Carlisle had gotten it with Esme nearly a century prior. Emmett had already felt something very similar to what he was feeling now for Isabella for a woman named Rosalie who was raped and murdered decades ago.

But Edward and I had never experienced that intensity.

Well, not until now.

The emotions emanating like a thick fog from the bedroom literally brought me to my knees as Edward was falling completely in love with Isabella. A being who was so completely selfish and heartless as Edward had been for this past century after his change, he was changing irrevocably into the pussy whipped lover of Isabella's.

Emmett wasn't much better, but unfortunately we had to add jealous asshole on top of it, he not only had an undeniable passion for Isabella, he was also becoming deeply protective over her.

While the lust came from the bedroom, the covetous reaction and anger was building from the kitchen where Emmett was. He was becoming a ticking time bomb on the short side of the clock.

I had to leave.

Yes, I want to fuck her again. Hell I could do that anytime I wanted too. But I was not feeling the same emotions as my two brothers towards Isabella.

She was not meant to be _my_ mate.

This whole set up was ridiculous. Me thinking she was some kind of natural masochist while she was suffering from wavering hormone levels after her miscarriage. I had wrongfully tried to explain everything away about her feelings because I was lonely too. But now I was just feeling guilty about what we had done to this woman.

I was happy we had saved her. Not allowed her to commit suicide, because the regret she felt just as she was about to jump off the bridge was heartbreaking.

I didn't know it at the time but she felt horrible about letting down her father and boyfriend, and even her unborn child.

Maybe I could be Isabella's friend once she was changed but I did not want to be her mate. Not anymore.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Emmett standing with his back towards me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You okay?" I asked tentatively.

He turned his head and eyed me warily. "No. I wanna kill that fucker."

"She belongs to all of us Emmett," I tried to explain even knowing in my heart I didn't want to be part of this experiment of mating anymore.

"Bullshit. He just wants to control and hurt her. He wants to turn Isabella, that beautiful little creature into a damn pleasure slave. I will not...no we cannot let that happen, Jasper."

I looked at him for the briefest of minutes. I had to leave. I couldn't be Isabella's protector as I couldn't be her mate.

"I have to hunt," I said, Emmett looked at me with confusion. "I won't be back."

Suddenly realization came across his face. He knew it was over. I was leaving. I was done.

He nodded, "Goodbye, Brother."

I walked out through the back door and began to run away from the cabin, away from the Cullen Coven, away from my brothers, and away from a woman I helped put in a horrendous and dangerous situation.

Emmett would free her that I was sure especially after feeling his love and devotion to Isabella. But I wasn't sure if Edward would survive. I had no desire to see how the situation played out. I needed to find my own way and my own mate.

_**Emmett is heartbroken among other things...**_

I was going to kill that self centered, worthless, piece of walking scourge as soon as he came out of that bedroom.

Isabella was not making any sounds other than that of pleasure so there was no need to frighten her. But Edward was done. He was over as far as I was concerned.

I knew that I could take care of Isabella, and that is exactly what I was going to do.

I didn't need Jasper and I most definitely didn't need Edward.

Isabella needed a man who was going to teach her about this life not try and command her every move. I would give her a much better existence.

I went into the front room trying to push the sounds of sexual dominance out of my brain. I had to get Isabella to a safe place before I took out Edward. I couldn't risk her getting hurt. She was too perfect for me.

I went out onto the front porch and watched as Carlisle tentatively came towards the cottage.

I nodded at him as he approached.

"Where is the girl?" he asked.

"Can't you hear?"

"She's still a human and you are sexually abusing her?"

"I'm not! That's Edward's big fun," I said with disgust lacing my tenor.

"Emmett, you all did this to her. She was an innocent woman that you all decided to steal away from her rightful existence..."

I started to walk away from Carlisle heading towards the Eastern woods. I didn't want to remember that I was part of this macabre masquerade any longer. We had done something so wrong and I pray that Isabella forgives me.

"You can't just walk away from this, Son. She is going to be vengeful when she awakens from her change and she will most likely be able to take on all three of you. Have any of you considered that?"

I shook my head.

"I care very deeply for Isabella. I don't want her to hate me," I said in a weak voice.

"Emmett, it's too late for regret now. What you did was reprehensible and all of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

I put my head down and nodded again.

"Jasper has left because of it," I said.

"I know, he came by to say goodbye to me. I think you should go as well Emmett."

I turned to face the man who had been like a father to me in shock.

"I will not leave my mate..."

He cut me off.

"Isabella Swan is not your mate, Emmett. She is a young woman who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She lost a child and in a moment of personal weakness she was victimized further by boys I considered my son's. She needs to be freed from this prison the three of you have established."

Suddenly, both Carlisle and I smelled the air and heard a faint cry coming from the cottage.

It was obvious that Isabella had been hurt.

"Edward!" I screamed, and began running towards the house.

No matter what Carlisle had said, in my cold heart I knew Isabella was my mate and that I would kill for her if I had to. I had done it once before. I would do it again.

I didn't hear Carlisle behind me. But I didn't have time to see why he wasn't following me.

I raced into the house and slammed open the bedroom door.

I looked on in horror at the crumpled heap of blankets and sheets that lay upon the bed covered in both sexual essence and blood. Isabella's sweet blood.

Edward seemed to be covering the body of my mate with a quilt as I entered the room.

"You just couldn't hold your self at bay could you!" I began to bellow.

Edward was smart and fast but he was in no way a match for me physically. I slammed into his left side making him collide with the wall.

"She's chan..."

I was hearing none of his excuses. I hate him and wanted him gone for what he had done.

I grabbed my brother by his neck and pulled him towards the living room. Edward was fighting for all his body was worth in an attempt to stay near his kill.

_Not a chance. _

I looked to the side to see her frame had been covered. My sweet Isabella was dead.

My selfish brother had taken what he wanted and ended that beautiful creature.

Now I would end him.

As I pulled Edward further out of the house I barely registered that a fire had been started in the small clearing near the cottage.

Because of my rage I quickly dismembered my brother and threw his dead and hard appendages into the fire.

I looked over at Carlisle after I had finished destroying his son.

"Go Emmett. I will take care of the cottage and Isabella's remains," Carlisle said quietly.

I looked back at the cottage one more time, knowing that my beautiful Isabella was dead. She was gone and I had failed her.

I didn't look back at Carlisle and began trekking through the forest in an attempt to follow Jasper's scent.

**AN- Soooo... how angry are you? I mean Bella _and_ Edward...all the fan girls are turning over in their Edward vs. Jacob underoos now, right? Sorry. ;) One more chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10 The Pretender The End

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.

Okay, here is the last chapter. Some are happy others are ticked off. I can't make y'all happy, but I am glad it had an effect. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited it. You made me smile.

Season of the Lie – The End

Chapter 10 _The Pretender by The Foo Fighters_

I waited patiently for the sun to go behind the clouds as I looked out onto the tundra before I headed out.

Greenland was a forever white and beautiful vast tundra. I had learned enough to know that the snow and the sun even though it provided no real warmth was a reflective nightmare for a vampire.

The beauty that was this land was vast and the sea life was abundant, as were lone Inuit tribesmen when necessary. They were a proud people, but they really should travel in bigger packs. Humans were so stupid sometimes.

Tonight was no different as I walked out of the small hut that was perfect as a home base while I called this area home for the time being.

The small figure ahead of me was stealthily trying to get through the ice to find nourishment. But the individual was new to the lifestyle, so it made me smile as I watched their frustration overtake their features, when I saw the profile as they turned.

Such anger, on such an exquisite face.

But Isabella, or Bella as she had always preferred to be called was still a newborn. But my God she was breathtaking.

I had known she was meant to be mine when I saw her hanging from the basement ceiling in the cottage back in Forks. She was so angry and defiant, and so lovely.

My son's were so foolish to try and destroy something so amazing. I knew that I would have to save her. But I also knew that my son's were stubborn and stupid, a combination that had plagued them since we became a coven. They thought to make a woman love you, you must kill her spirit and build her back up.

I had always tried to instill in them the love of the humans that surrounded us. But I was one against three, and as they became more of a unit the less control I was able to contain them.

But I was not about to let them destroy this smart, beautiful, and damaged woman.

After I spoke to her in the basement, I decided on my plan of action. I would need to either destroy or simply rid my life of my son's. They had all three become terrible excuses of our kind. Let them wreak havoc someplace else, I thought.

They actually handed Bella's love, devotion, and trust to me on a silver platter with their foolish plan of Stockholm Syndrome. In their attempt to destroy something so beautiful and pure they gave away their one true gift, compassion.

Emmett had rediscovered it at the end, but I knew that Bella would never forgive any of them for what they had done to her during her enslavement.

As a man I was heartbroken that I had to allow her to be physically and sexually abused by my own sons. My only solace was that I had convinced the boys to make her feel good and to not torture her during what _they_ considered their mating ritual.

I had hoped that Bella's last night as a human would have been at least pleasurable, even if it wasn't with me.

After Emmett destroyed Edward I was able to convince him to follow Jasper who had already told me of his plan to leave Forks. The guilt he felt about hurting Bella and Mrs. Stanley was enough to get him to skip town. I had just needed to lay it on a little thicker whenever I was near him so he would feel the sorrow twice as much.

Emmett was a little more difficult, he had truly fallen in love with Bella. But I also knew he could not face another tragedy of losing a woman he loved.

Edward was the toughest. He didn't want to love Bella. He just wanted to dominate her and use her. But in the end he fell for her as much as the rest of us, and that love was able to be turned against him as well.

"Honey," I said to my sweet Bella, who was finishing her polar bear feast 100 yards ahead of me.

When she looked up to me and smiled her crimson eyes glowing like cat retinas in the cloud covered daylight.

"We should be getting back soon."

Bella stood slowly lifting the carcass of the beast as she did so. She looked like a modern ballet dancer in grace and ease as she discarded it into the Arctic.

"Why?" she asked coyly. Her voice sounded like beautiful wind chimes echoing in the breeze.

She knew exactly what I wanted. My sweet angelic vixen.

"I need to make love to _my_ wife."

Bella ran into my arms wrapping her arms and legs around me in a vice grip that was actually painful. I gasped a little from the impact.

"Oh, Sweetie! I am so sorry," Bella said as she continued to kiss me but loosened her appendages grip slightly.

"Oh my Dear, if this small amount of discomfort is because my lovely bride loves me but is still stronger and more agile than I, then I will gladly take it."

My beautiful Bella giggled at me and then swatted me gently on my chest.

I carried my lovely mate back to our small and untidy hut. It housed only the essentials, a bed, a dresser, and a small fireplace. We were more then happy to keep one another occupied with all three of those items.

As we entered our temporary home, I wanted to be where I could train Bella properly before we moved onto highly populated areas.

I set my wife down and watched as she walked over to the dresser.

"I have the perfect little ensemble for tonight," Bella said with a smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows. I watched as she opened the drawers and then she stopped to look at the item that set as a shrine for her humanity and her true beauty. The urn of her only son sat in a place of importance in our home, above all others.

Bella touched the child's resting place like she did several times a day. In her silent prayer or conversation, I never asked to be privy to, as it was hers and hers alone. I would never be so foolish as to take that away from her.

When she finished her quiet meditation, Bella looked back at me and smiled. "You have never told me, how did you get Joshua's urn for me?"

I smiled at my wife lovingly and took a seat on our bed.

"I asked your father to allow me to spread Joshua's ashes at the bridge before they had services for you. Both he and your old boyfriend, James thought it would be more appropriate as they felt you were still there, at least in spirit," I explained. Luckily, both of them were too heartbroken to come with me because I obviously had no intention of doing that. Bella deserved to have her son with her, physically throughout eternity.

Bella nodded and then smiled at me with pure love and devotion, "I have never thanked you."

She walked over to me and sat down on my lap nuzzling her face to my neck.

I shook my head, "This is what a true mate does. I will do anything for you Bella Cullen, from now until the end of time."

The End

**AN- I hope you guys liked the end. I was actually gonna have Bella killed when I first started this fic, but dammit, she had been through too much. So I figured the boys were really the problems. I know a lot of you wanted her to beat the crap out of them, but knowing two are miserable for all of eternity and the other one is ash is okay, yeah? I hope so. **

**My reasoning if you care, was that trust is the most important piece in a relationship. If that is lost or in this case never attained, the relationship is doomed no matter how cute the guys are. ;P**

**This story helped me get through some really angsty crud in my life. It was cathartic to let go of all the crap that was plaguing me. So I am glad you guys took the ride with me and I appreciate all the love, alerts, and even flames. Love ya xoxodana **

**Mynxi is the bomb-beta who traveled this bumpy road with me. Thanks Love Bug! xoxod**


	11. Nominated!  Holy CRAP!

**Season of the Lie **

***** shameless self pimpage** ***

**Nominated for a couple awards for the Darkest Temptations Awards! **

Following Doctors Orders

Oh No You Den't

**Thank you to whomever nominated my foray into darkness with the Demented Brother's Cullen and their Bad Dad...**tehee

_**I would really like to kiss you, nominator!**_

**There are some awesome fics nominated so check it out! **

**Voting goes until Oct. 15.**

**darksper (dot) blogspot (dot) com**


	12. Twinklings Nomination Dark Angel

**Season of the Lie was nominated for A Twinklings Walk of Fame award, in the category of **

**Dark Angel (darkest fic). **

**I don't know who nominated it but that you so much for the love! Xod**

**Here is the link there are some great fics listed in all of the categories. So have fun.**

**(dot)**

**Also on this profile.**

Riotanthem .net/u/2122156/ 


End file.
